High School Cliques
by sparkling-ruby
Summary: This is a school made of cliques. Wonder what'll happen when girls from the major ones 'interact' with each other. Bad news. Will some boys be able to bring them together?... Maybe not. sakxsas hinxnar inoxshik nejxten temxoc friendship fic!
1. Meet the Stars

**_first parts of the story is mainly abot the 5 girls_**

**_it'll turn sak and sas after a few chaps along with the other pairings_**

**_but it will still be major friendship fic with hints of romance_**

**_disclaimer: dont own naruto_**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**High School Cliques**

**Chapter 1: Meet the Stars**

Hinata just dried her tears. It finally happened, the long awaited dream her family wished for so many years.

She was disowned.

They kicked her out two days ago. Her father gave her money to support herself for a few months, she got a small apartment and was able to get a job as a tutor to a girl for piano. Lucky for her that family was filthy rich.

She just dried her tears with her sleeve _I can't cry anymore. What's done is done. Its not like Otoosan is gonna come through the door and welcome me back with open arms. After all I've done to the family..._

She got dressed for school, in her usual jacket and pants. She combed her short hair. Then let out a sigh, but then it stuck her _At school, do I still use my last name?! _she paused then just shook her head remembering something, some of her classmates never gave their last name, so she didn't need to give hers.

Hinata was finally ready for school, out of the house she was about to cross the street when a car sped by. She heard laughing, she saw that in the car were few cheerleaders. "Bakas." she muttered. Then walked to school.

They all already knew their classrooms before the start of the school year. When she arrived at school she went to the classroom for her new teacher Kakashi. On the way she met up with her senior friend Karashi.

"Ohayo Hinata-chan. You okay? You're eyes are kinda red." He asked.

Hinata quickly shook her head "I'm f-fine, something just w-went in my eye. I have to get to c-class now K-Karashi-kun, ja ne." Then they went separate ways. When she entered the classroom, she took her seat along with her fellow group and just looked around and saw the normal faces last year-

"TEME!!" She just sighed at the loudmouth's voice. _How can one person make so much noise? _She just looked at the blonde boy _Idiot_. And she saw his circle of friends. She didn't exactly like the group, they made her feel...strange, in a _very_ bad way. But then her white eyes made contact with another pair of white eyes.

Neji gave her a worried glance, she quickly smiled brightly at him then looked back at her desk. _At least I had one friend in the family._

She just pulled out a book and continued reading where she left off. Practically invisible to the world... or so she thought.

"Hey." Hinata cringed at the sudden deadly, icy, and threatening voice.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ino quickly fixed up her hair in the normal ponytail, she wore a small red skirt, along with a pink tube and red jacket, and heels. Then sped out of the room "Ja ne!" Then went out to the street where three of her many friends were in a car. She jumped in the seat next to the driver.

"Actually on time?" Kiyu asked her fellow cheerleader. Kiyu was the senior head cheerleader, with normal black hair and blue eyes.

"Just get going!" Ino replied, biting into her chocolate donut. But it quickly left her hand and was thrown to the street. "Why did you that Jalen!"

"You do know how much calories that has? What are you doing? Pigging out on us?!" Jalen said, she was a blonde with dark green eyes.

"Puh-leese, I'm the hottest among us all! A single chocolate donut won't change that!"

"Just let her eat Jalen. The future _head _cheerleader knows how to control her diet!" Ami said. The girl still is a bully that has purple hair.

"Shut it will you Ami!? We all know how you're jealous of the whole head cheerleader thing for next year. Don't rub it in!" Kiyu said.

"Oh shut up Kiyu, keep talking and we might crash!"

"Whatever...Whoa!" They nearly ran over a girl.

"Nice driving." Ami said. The other two just laughed. When they finally arrived at school, they headed to homeroom class for Kakashi. And on the way greeting fellow cheerleaders.

"See ya three at lunch!" Kiyu said heading towards a seperate classroom.

When they finally made it to the room they sat in the middle of the classroom. Jalen made a gagging noise "Did I just see that?"

"See what?" Ino asked.

"I saw Neji-kun actually make eye contact with that girl, and he looked _worried. _The nerve of that girl!" Ino just faced the group, and her face heated up. She knew one reason, it was because of her longtime boyfriend Shikamaru, but she knew it wasn't just him. She just wondered what. Whatever it was always made her mad.

Ami just rolled her eyes and continued reading her magazine "Like he'll give you a worried glance let alone a single one. And besides that Hyuuga is too... boring. I'd rather go for someone more..."

"You talking about Shikamaru?" Jalen asked. "Get over it."

"Yeah, Ami. He's _mine_." Ino said to the girl. Jalen just smirked "Stop acting so jealous of everything she has."

"Shut up Jalen! Like Neji knows your name."

"You're just jealous of the fact I have a chance with the person I like!"

"Whatever."

"Stupid." Ino said to Jalen.

"Excuse me?" Jalen said glaring at the blonde.

"That girl he made eye contact with was probably related to him. Look at the white eyes." Jalen tilted her head and made a 'oh' sound. Ino rolled her eye _Not only am I the prettiest but I'm the smartest as well in the group. It's probably cause they're so dumb._

"What's going on with the family?" Ami asked.

"I hear they're actually getting back up. Guess their unlucky streak is gone-" before Ino could continue a basketball hit her head.

"Oww! Who the hell did that?!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Temari just walked with her two brothers to school. She wore her denim pants that had chains on the waist and was torn on the knees, a dark red shirt with a leather vest over it, and her hair was fixed into four ponytails.

Apparently she and her brothers are in the same grade. Gaara went to school a year earlier and skipped preschool. And Kankuro and Temari were a only ten months apart, with Temari being older.

Kankuro groaned "Another school year! We're wasting our lives in that place." Gaara nodded. Temari gave no reaction, ever since her two brothers joined the group called 'Shinobi' they never talked normally again.

She doesn't exactly like the group. Not because they somehow ruined their sibling relationship, but for some reason when she sees them her blood boils.

They finally arrived at school "See ya." Temari said leaving her brothers

She just passed by the halls, they all gave her way. She was feared by many. If you mess with Temari you dine in hell, and she usually messes with the weak ones when she's just bored. Then a boy and girl appeared at her sides. With a few goths and punks behind them.

"Another school year!" Feleka exclaimed. She was a redhead with brown eyes. "Wonder how people will react to us now." Sai said, currently a senior.

"They're just a bunch of scaredy cats!" Feleka said throwing a fist inot the air. Temari just rolled her eyes _This girl practically lives off violence. _Sai went to a separate classroom.

When Feleka and Temari came in the classroom a few gave them scared glances. They just ignored it and sat down.

"Hey, Temari, check out that girl." Feleka said pointing to a blue haired girl reading a book. "I think I wanna talk to her." Temari said. Feleka just smirked.

Then Temari approached her victim "Hey." and she smirked when the girl stiffened.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Tenten headed out the door "Ja ne, Onee-chan!" Then she got on her bike and arrived at school. She wore denim shorts and a red jacket with the hood down, and her usual sneakers. And she had her trademark buns.

She just walked to class when a basketball headed her way, she quickly caught it, and saw Neji there. She just smiled and threw it back to him before either could say anything a girl came in front of Tenten.

"Tenten-chan! How was summer, superstar?" Fuuma Sasame, the girl with long orange hair and was a senior, said. Accompanied with a few other boys and girls on the many sports team.

"It was fine Sasame-chan." But she noticed that Neji was no longer there. Sasame noted this and simply smirked. "I'll keep quiet about your crush, don't worry."

"Shut. Up."

"Denial is the first step!"

"I said. Shut. Up."

"Sheesh, no need to get so pissed. I'm just disappointed that you aren't making a move!" Sasame said giggling.

"Shut! Up!"

"Fine, fine. No need to yell! But at least don't deny it!"

"Whatever, I'm heading to class." Tenten said, Sasame simply smiled at went in another direction. Tenten entered the classroom and sat with a few in players in sports.

She looked around and saw Neji's group, Shinobi. She got a bad vibe from them, for some weird reason.

A guy next to her threw her a basketball. She just caught it and spun it on her finger. Then threw it to the girl next to her, but she wasn't able to catch it and it hit a blonde head.

"Oww! Who the hell did that?!" Tenten cringed. She's in deep trouble when she found it was the resident girlie cheerleader.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura was eating breakfast, she wore a denim skirt, with a red tank top and denim jacket, and had a red headband on her pink hair. She finally finished packing after her and her mother moved out of their house and into the apartment. They were rich, yes. But a house was too big for just the two of them.

Sakura exited her home while her mother was sleeping in _I wonder what time she came home_. She got in her car and rode off to school. When she finally arrived at school she was greeted by a freshman "Sakura-san! You have a meeting with the student council at free period!" A boy said to her, she just nodded "Sure, I'll be there." Then he left.

She smiled, a junior as secratary of the student council. Can't wait till she'll be president when she's a senior. But hey? She was practically president of every club, great grades, beautiful, and a great personality. Not to mention the best overachiever in the whole school. They all called her perfect, too bad they don't know her other personality.

_First day of school!... I have a feeling something is gonna happen..._

_**You're right... but we'll do fine! Lets show them what THE Haruno Sakura can do! Cha! **_

"Sakura! The school TV show will begin today morning of an interview with the principal, Tsunade-sama!" Kiba said to her holding up the camera and with a dog on his head, his parents convinced the school to let him bring Akamaru. She just smiled and they headed to the principle's office.

Sakura just let out a sigh, why did one of the 'Shinobi' group have to be her camera man? She hated how much the group... truth be told she doesn't know why she- oh yeah. Cause the arrogant, full of himself Uchiha is part of the group.

_**Yeah, the hot and handsome, arrogant, full of himself Uchiha!**_

_WHAT?!_

_**Nothing... Just saying what's on **__**our**__** mind.**_

But she knows there's another reason why she despises the group... Nah. Must be her imagination.

When they finished the interview, Kiba put the camera in his pack and waved to Shino. "Hey Shino!" Then he joined them. Sakura let out another sigh, she better find someone to talk to in the halls, so she could get rid of the two animal lovers.

Then she saw Shizune, current student council president. "Hey Shizune-senpai!" Sakura said leaving the two "See you two in class."

"Yes Sakura-chan?"

"Nothing, just that I get real uncomfortable with them."

"Kiba and Shino?"

"Not just them, but their whole Shinobi group. What a stupid name to begin with."

"Why do you hate them? They are quite nice. Some aren't but they usually try."

"I guess the Uchiha's bad aura rubbed off on them."

Shizune just laughed "Still mad at the fact that he's actually tieing with you in academics and is student council treasurer."

"NO."

"Maybe, but you two are quite similar at school. Its just that he has something you don't have. Which may be one of the reasons why you don't like them. Envy is a very bad thing, though very common."

"What does he have that I don't?"

"You're smart, you'll find out, and might actually get it. Anyway, best we get going to class. Don't wanna be late on the first day." Then they went separate ways.

Sakura smiled, always count on Shizune for advice. But before she entered the room Kakashi called her. "Yes Kakashi-sensei?" He just told her some things to look into as secretary.

Then Kakashi got in a conversation with Asuma, so she entered the class. And Sakura's eyes widened at the scene before her.

**_Its only the first day of school!_**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_pls review_**


	2. First Day in Hell

**_the dissing of the claim: i don't own naruto_**

**Chapter 2: First Day in Hell**

"Hey." Temari said to Hinata. Hinata looked up from her book and looked at the girl in front of her, Temari. "H-Hai?"

"Whatcha readin?"

"A b-book," Hinata mentally slapped her self _I did not just say that to THE Temari. Oh no! I sense a killing intent!_

"You think your so smart huh?"

"N-No."

"Then you think I'm dumb?"

"N-No."

"Then what?"

"N-Nothing!"

"It looks like you want me to leave."

"Take the hint." Hinata quickly covered her mouth. _I'm dead! Now is one of the times I hate having a smart and quick mouth! _Temari's eyes widened _This girl has some spunk, get ready to lose it._

"Excuse me!?"

"I-I'm s-sorry." Temari grabbed her shirt which made her stand up "I'll take the hint. Looks like you want a pounding!"

"N-No!" Hinata said removing her hand from her shirt, but in the process she ended up pushing her. Temari smirked "Your asking for it."

Then she was about to land a punch but Hinata ducked. Hinata backed away, but bumped into someone. Before she found out who it was Temari tried another punch, and she received it.

Hinata knew she had to defend herself and gave one in return. The two started fighting, with a crowd an one side. But when Hinata tried to land a hit, Temari dodged and she hit another person. A brunette to be specific.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Oww! Who the hell did that?!" Ino yelled and rubbed her head. Lucky for her, her hair didn't get ruined.

"Sorry!" Tenten said grabbing the ball.

"Why do you have a ball?! This isn't a basketball court you bitch!" Ino yelled at her, she didn't get to eat her breakfast. Ino is the kind that when hungry she gets easily pissed.

And Tenten is the kind to not let an insult pass. "Well sorry! But this isn't a bar either, for you sluts to hang out!"

"That's coming from someone who practically _is_ a boy! You turn lesbian yet?!"

"What the hell are you talking about?! Your talking big for some one who slept with the entire football team!"

Ino gasped and then slapped her. Tenten just touched her cheek "You want a fight? Well you got one!" and then slapped her back pretty hard.

Ino backed away at the sudden impact and bumped into someone, but before she could turn around Tenten went for another hit, Ino dodged it and gave one back. Another brawl started in the classroom with another crowd on one side. Tenten tried to land another hit, but Ino dodged, and before Tenten could react she got hit square in the face by a white eyed girl.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"What the hell was that for?!" Tenten yelled at Hinata. Her eyes just widened "I'm s-sorry! You g-got in the w-way!" Before Tenten could retort they both noticed behind them their former opponents were about to land a hit. They both got away, with Temari and Ino colliding with each other.

The four glared at each other. It then turned to a full out fight.

Sakura entered the room with no one noticing. But when she saw the scene before her, her eyes widened.

_**What the hell is happening?!**_

Sakura quickly joined a crowd that was chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

_What should I do?_

_**Stop the fight!**_

_What?! Are you insane?_

_**Just do it! Unlike your other classmates you have a sense of justice. Not go get em! Cha!**_

Sakura stepped towards them. "You four should stop right now! Kakashi-sensei might come in any minute!"

But Tenten dodged an attack from Temari resulting to Sakura getting a sharp blow in the stomach. And with that inner Sakura showed herself.

The fight got another member. Oh joy.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"TEME!!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

"Shut up dobe." He replied noticing the people that glanced at them.

"You actually plan on running for student council precident for next year! You're up against THE Sakura! You won't stand a chance!"

"Actually he might win." Chouji said munching on his chips. "How?! Sakura-chan is practically known as the most youthful girl in the whole school!" Lee exclaimed.

"Sasuke has the vote of almost every girl in the whole school, and he's sure to get some from the boys that look up to him. And even those on sport teams." Kankuro said. "Yeah, but Sakura has the vote of her own fan boys, and is known as a role model to some girls. Besides it'll be too troublesome to always make those speeches." Shikamaru replied.

Gaara sighed "Neji."

"What?"

"Hinata and Temari are talking." The ten boys faced Hinata's direction, and saw her talking with Temari. And each passing statement Temari looked more pissed and Hinata more scared. "They aren't the only ones!" Kiba said pointing to the arguing Tenten and Ino. After a few moments the four girls were in a fight.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Neji asked Sasuke.

Sasauke nodded "We should try and-" But then he noticed Sakura was in the fight _Great. She'll get in trouble too._

But before any could react Kakashi appeared in front of the five girls.

He noticed Sakura among them "I tried to-" But Kakashi raised his hand to silence her. He let our a sigh "Honestly now, even on the first day of school something like this happens. You five, detention for a week."

"But-" Kakashi raised his hand to silence Sakura again. "No buts. Even if you tried to stop them you still ended up joining them. None of you have any serious injuries I take it? After I make my announcement you five will go to the nurse's office."

This is the kind of school where the teachers are the ones that move around classes, not the students. The teens took their seats with their friends and Kakashi stood in front of the class.

"The school has decided to try something new in classes. You will be seperated into groups of three. In that group, will be the ones that will work together in projects, homework, and the like. And also your permanent seatmates."

The class groaned. "Group 1... Group 3 Temari, Kankuro-" Temari sighed, she got one of her brothers. "-and Gaara." She cursed this time _Just my luck, my two brothers are my two group mates. Wonderful. Simply wonderful._

"... Group 5 Neji, Tenten-" she mentally cheered. "-and Lee." but her cheering immediately stopped when she heard Lee's name.

Kakashi continued "... Group 7 Naruto, Sakura-"

"I'm doomed." Sakura said. "-and Sasuke." Naruto was glad he got him in the group, and Sasuke smirked getting his best friend and Sakura, well she just said "I'm double doomed."

"Group 8 Kiba, Shino, and Hinata." Kiba and Shino were okay with it, but Hinata let out a sad sigh. _I got one noisy, and one quiet. Not to mention Kiba always has that dog around and Shino... I'm not exactly fond of insects._

"... Group 10 Ino, Shikamaru-" Ino smiled "-and Chouji." she frowned. _He'll always be talking with chubby._

"Well that's all. Time for me to teach you English." The class groaned again. "We'll just have a review today, tomorrow are the new lessons. I'll give each group three worksheets. I expect you to help each other out. And you five, get to the nurse's office now."

All five girl sighed, the first day of school was like a first of hell. Fate is laughing at them, they all know it.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_sry its kinda quick. i just had to make something for the girls to hate each others guts_**

**_i was hoping 4 just an argument instead of fight, but i already did an argument in my other stry "Kunoichi Sisters" so i had 2 make this original_**

**_review! pls! _**


	3. Its Just the Beginning

**_disclaimer: don't own naruto, never did never will T.T_**

**Chapter 3: Its Just the Beginning**

The five walked to the nurse's office, in not exactly a quiet manner.

"Bullshit." Tenten muttered loud enough for Ino to hear. "Oh shut it! It was all your fault! If you didn't throw that ball, I wouldn't have gotten so pissed off!" Ino yelled at her.

Sakura sighed then faced Temari and Hinata "I take Temari just started up a fight?" Hinata just nodded. Temari smirked "Never thought the quiet one would actually stand up a fight against me. But this isn't over."

"For all of us." Tenten said. "It is just the beginning."

"You sound like someone from a movie. Not exactly unique statements." Ino said. Sakura simply shrugged "Coming from someone who copies cheer leading moves from movies too."

"Just shut up little miss goody-"

"Ahem." The five faced the nurse, they finally arrived at the clinic. "I believe you have some minor injuries? Come in."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_**Lunchtime...**_

Ino headed towards her table. Kiyu sighed at her "At least you have no visible bruises. But the people you're up against are pretty tough, except for the Hyuuga. The rest are gonna be difficult."

Ino nodded "Especially forehead girl. She has too many high ranked friends around the school."

Ami disagreed with her "No, I'll go for Temari. She's in with the tough and scary people of the school. They creep me _way_out." But then she her spine shivered. Jalen raised an eyebrow at her composure "What's wrong?"

"I have a feeling someone is looking at me." Ami turned around, and saw Sai from Temari's group glaring at her. She quickly faced the cheerleaders again. "Do you actually think he heard me?!"

"Maybe, or maybe it was just that Temari said something to him about you." One girl informed her.

"Is he still staring at me?" Ami asked.

Kiyu just looked behind her "Nope."

"Sure?"

"Yup."

Ami turned around and saw the boy still looking at her, she quickly turned back "I thought you said he isn't staring at me anymore?!"

"He isn't, he's _smiling_at you. There's a difference." Kiyu said. Ami winced "I never liked that guy's smiles... they are so fake."

"Like yours?" Kiyu asked. Ami glared at her.

"Time for the plan. First let's start with Tenten." Ino said.

"Tenten?" Jalen asked "The superstar? Why not the quiet girl?"

"Because I already have a plan for her, and she's the reason why I got into this mess. Remember the girls basketball game next Friday? That's a perfect way to get to her!"

Ami just listened in still having the feeling someone is watching her.

Temari just raised an eyebrow "What's wrong Sai?" The boy simply glared at the cheerleader's table "Nothing, just heard something." Then he smiled at them. Temari simply shrugged and said "Those girls are so dead when I'm through with them!"

Feleka smirked "Can I-" Temari quickly interrupted her "No, don't beat them up. Sometimes I wonder what happened in your past that made you so violent." Feleka just rolled her eyes. "What do you think I should do?"

"Curse them." Someone from her group said. Temari just winced "Maybe something a little more... Something _I_ can do."

"Just make their life a living hell! Simple as that!" Feleka said. Temari smirked "Yeah, that outta do it." Then Hinata was passing by to head to the food line. Temari just outstretched her leg and Hinata didn't notice and tripped.

Karashi quickly ran to her "Are you okay Hinata-chan?" he said helping her up. She just nodded, then faced Temari "W-What is your p-problem?"

Temari simple smirked "Remember what the ball lover said? Its just the beginning, so you better grow a backbone or you're done for." The two then left.

"And _that's _how you make their life a living hell." Feleka said patting Temari on the back.

"You alright Hinata? We saw what Temari did to you." One girl said as Hinata and Karashi were taking their seats.

"I'm f-fine. But..."

"But what?" Karashi asked.

Hinata just clenched her fist "This year is gonna be difficult with four girls breathing down my neck. I'm most likely the one they'll go after first."

"No stutter?"

"Can't. I have to show them I won't let them step all over me."

Karashi just smiled "That's good to hear." Hinata smiled back at the brother she never had. But then they heard a bang coming from a different table.

Tenten just banged her fist on the table "What a perfect way to start the school year."

"Calm down, Tenten-chan!" Sasame said after hearing her story. "At least your time here at school will get way more interesting."

Tenten nodded but then let out a sigh "I hate my rivals. I don't know if Hinata will stay a pushover forever, and I'm up againt the bully Temari, the cheerleader Ino, and overachiever Sakura. They are gonna crush me!"

"But you forgot they're also against superstar Tenten-"

"I'm good in sports not this kind of stuff Sasame-chan! I mean I don't know anything about Hinata, Temari has her friends that can beat me to a pulp, Ino has her cheerleaders that will do what they can to humiliate me and Sakura has the student body on her side! I'm dead!"

The group just sweatdropped at Tenten's rambling.

Sasame just grabbed her by the shoulders "CALM DOWN. You are not dead. ... Inhale." Tenten took a deep breath "Exhale." Tenten let out the deep breath. "It didn't work!" Tenten said.

Sasame sighed "Ino and Temari are strong but dumb. Sakura likes being independent and won't rely on the student body, so she's pretty much solo. And remember the saying 'Tell me who your friends are and I'll tell you who you are.' Hinata's group are the quiet, smart, and _nice_ sort, so she is too. So clam down already!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura just sat on the school roof and gazed at the clouds.

_**You hang out with Shikamaru lately?**_

_I'm just bored._

_**My fault you had a big breakfast so you won't eat?**_

_No._

_**... Why so... quiet?**_

_No reason._

_**... We should be planning what to do with those rejects.**_

...

_**Oh! That's why!**_

_Why what?_

_**You thinking about Sasuke again? You're getting pretty good at hiding your thoughts from me... Didn't know you could though.**_

_I am not!_

_**Suuure. By the way if you haven't noticed, he's here.**_

Sakura sat up and saw that her inner was right. There was Sasuke in all his glory leaning on the railing. "You should at least make your prescense known."

"Hn."

"Whatever." Sakura stood up and was about to leave when the door to get to the roof burst open. "Teme! Sakura-chan! Kakashi-sensei gave me the guidelines for the special project in English!" Naruto said running to them.

"We were the only ones who wanted the project! But the project is that we have to make a book!"

"What kind?" Sakura asked,

"Our topic is friendship! And it's supposed to be _professional_ cause it'll be passed at the end of the school year!"

"That should be easy, it could be a true story." Sakura suggested.

"True?"

"Yeah, your group is the _only _group made up of very different people, it should be an interesting story on how all of you became friends."

"Why not your true story?"

"Mine?"

"Yeah! You and the other four girls in our class!"

"Those rejects?! My friends?! I never knew you were _that_dumb Naruto."

"My money is on all you five being friends by the end of the second term!"

"Mine is at the end of the year." Sasuke said.

"Give them some credit!" Naruto replied.

Sakura crossed her arms "You boys are so stupid. Hell will freeze over before that happens. My money is on us _never _being friends." Then she left them.

"Maybe at the end of the school year instead of second term."

"Hn."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_sorry i wasn't able 2 put any sassaku in thie chap or the ones before._**

**_but it will com soon!_**

**_review pls!_**


	4. The Many Connections

_**disclaimer: i never owned naruto**_

**Chapter 4: The Many Connections**

Hinata just stretched her arms after leaving school. She was heading towards her customer's house, to teach a girl how to play piano. She arrived at the address given to her, and her jaw dropped at the sight.

"Oh my gosh." she said at the mansion before her. It was twice as big as the Hyuuga household. She rang the doorbell, then a small blonde girl with bright green eyes answered. By the looks of it the nine year old Yamanaka Hayane.

"You're the one my parents hired right?" Hayane said heading back inside.

"H-Hai."

"Well get moving, I don't have all day. Sheesh." Hinata quickly ran to the girl. She just sighed, the girl is like another Hanabi. "I already know the basics, so don't think I'm just a beginner. Come on, time to start. And lets make it quick, I have alot of other things to do."

When they started to practice a car stopped in front if the house.

"See ya tomorrow!" Ino said getting out of the car. "See ya Ino." The three girls said. Ino then opened the front door and was met with some piano playing _The brat is pretty good._

Ino entered the living room where the piano was and gasped loudly, the two playing the piano stopped and glanced at the sound of the noise. "What are you doing here Hyuuga?!"

"I'm teaching your sister. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Don't talk that way to me. I can always tell my parents to fire you!" That definitely shut Hinata up. "Why do you need money anyway? Aren't you a heir to Hyuuga Company?"

"I just wanted to make my own money by myself." Ino just rolled her eyes at the answer "Fine, just don't get in my way while I'm at home. Got it?"

"Hai." Then Ino headed upstairs.

"You don't exactly like Ino-oneechan do you? But that is where I can agree with you. My sister is such a hag. She's just mad at the whole world, cause of the whole 'mistake' thing." Hayane explained.

"M-Mistake?"

"Not sure what it is, but it totally makes her mad. But anyway, back to playing the piano!"

Ino just stood there at the hallway hearing what Hayane said. She clenched her fists. _Damn her!_ She quickly ran to her room and dropped her body on the bed and screamed into the pillow. _That brat! _

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_I have some brownies on the kitchen counter, give them to our new neighbors. Their room no. is 321 it's in front of ours._

_-The one and only Tsubaki!_

Tenten got the plate and exited the room. And just took a few steps until she was in front of room no. 321. She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Tenten froze. _I know that voice!_

"Your new neighbor!" Then the door open and she was met with the girl that has pink hair. There was an awkward silence. Sakura just smirked at her "I swear this is not a coincidence."

"Whatever. I'll just give you the brownies and leave."

"Did you make it?"

"Nope, my sister did."

"Good, I don't need to worry about it being poisoned." Sakura said taking the plate.

"Ha. Very funny pinky."

"Saki! Have you seen my blue heels that have white straps!" They both heard it from the doorway. Sakura just groaned "It's probably under the bed! Anyway, thanks for the food. See ya tomorrow. That's when we'll visit hell again."

"Can't wait. By the way, _Saki_, what are you? The maid of your sister?"

"No. She just gets careless with her things. And she's not my sister."

"Then what? You're mom or something?" Sakura grew silent, Tenten just raised an eyebrow "Guess for your case it ain't 'Like mother like daughter' huh?"

"Shut up." Then Sakura slammed the door in her face. "What stuck itself in her ass and died." Tenten muttered entering her room again.

"Okaasan! You're leaving again? It was just yesterday you got on another date!"

"But Saki, this guy is something else. He is a gentleman!" Sakura froze at that "You actually found someone like that?"

"Hai. He's very kind and mature too. Older then my by two years. Well I'll get going now!" Haruno Laiya said leaving the bathroom. Unlike her daughter she had red hair but had the same green eyes. The father had white hair leading to Sakura's unique hair color. Looking still in her thirties, and is able to still get many catcalls.

Then she exited the room and almost bumped into a girl with black hair and eyes. Then the girl entered the room in front of hers. Laiya just shrugged off the idea of greeting her new neighbor tonight, she could always do it tomorrow.

"Tenten-chan! You gave the brownies already?!" Tsubaki said entering the room. "Hai. What's wrong?" Tenten asked noticing how hyper Tsubaki was.

"I just had a meeting with my boss, Hiashi-sama, in the office. And he said I, along with a guest, in other words you, should come to dinner at his home next Saturday to discuss some of my proposals against the Sabaku Company!"

"That's great -wait- do I have to wear something formal?"

"No. He said casual clothes are just fine!"

"Kay, you rest I'll get dinner ready!" Tenten said heading towards the kitchen, but then her eyes widened _Hiashi! Hyuuga Hiashi! I might be able to get to Hinata!_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Where are you going Otoosan?" Kankuro asked noticing how well dressed his father was.

"I'm going out."

"Like on a date?" Gaara asked.

"I suppose you can call it that."

Temari raised an eyebrow "You looking for a new wife?" He just glared at his daughter "No. I just met her, and we just became friends."

"How old is she?"

"Just two years younger than me-why do you want to know?"

"Nothing, she must be ancient."

"Temari!"

"What?! It's true! Didn't know you would still try to score at such an old age."

"Keep it up, and I'll ground you for a month."

"Kay! No need for desperate measures to silence me. A simple 'shut up' would have done it." Kazge just rolled his eyes at his daughters antics _She really needed to have spent more time with her mother._ Then he headed out the door.

Temari simply smirked when their father left "I bet we'll meet this woman soon. Knowing how _picky _Otoosan is, she might make it to 'meeting the kids'."

"You're not actually suggesting that Otoosan finally found someone new, are you?" Kankuro asked.

"Wanna make a bet that they'll fall in love within a few months?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_once again: sry ther r no sakusas yet! _**

**_but dont worry the nxt chp will have sasaku! im 100 percent sure!!_**

**_review pls!_**


	5. Decisions and Choices

**_disclaimer: i dont own naruto... i need to get creative once dont i?_**

**Chapter 5: Decisions and Choices**

"Hey Ninjas, grant our wish... All we wanna hear is a swish! Go Ninjas!" They were cheering for Tenten's basketball team who's leading. It didn't matter if a miracle happened for the opposing team. Konoha High School would still win.

"For halftime! Give it up for Konoha Highschool's own cheerleaders! The Kunoichies!" The announcer said. Tenten just rolled her eyes _Great. Time for the girls in their miniskirts showing off on how they can rhyme and jump._

After about a few minutes Ino stepped in front of them and yelled "Tenten-_chan_! Why don't you come and join us?!" Then she glanced at Tenten and smirked. Then Tenten headed toward the group.

"Since you are well known! Why don't we introduce ourselves to the new students here! You do know how to cheer right? I mean who doesn't?"

"Don't worry I can try to cheer." Tenten said a bit too calmly for Ino's liking.

"Well then lets start!" Jalen said. "Roll call!" all the cheerleaders yelled.

"Hey Ino!" "Yeah!"

"Introduce yourself!"

"Well My name is Ino.

I 'm super cool.

You mess with me

and you're a fool.

I'm goin down

to touch the ground.

I'm comin up

to mess you up."

"Ooh, she thinks she's bad."

"Correction, baby I _know _I'm bad."

"Ooh, she thinks she's fine."

"Fine enough to blow your mind." Then she did a few advanced flips, "But now its time for the superstar-"

"Hey Tenten!"

"Yeah!"

"Introduce yourself!"

"My name is Tenten I'm number one

my reputation's just begun

so turn around

and touch the ground

get back up and break it down!"

"You think you're bad!"

"B-A-D I know I'm bad!"

"You think you're cool!"

"Cool enough to rule the school!"

"You think you're hot"

"Hot enough to blow your pot!" And she did the another batch of advanced jumps.

To be precise, a back flip, front flip, X-out, X-in, back half twist, front half twist, back full twist, and a corkscrew.

Ino's jaw dropped _How the hell did she know how to cheer?! And even I can't do the corkscrew perfectly! _She just took a deep breath and headed towards Tenten. "Didn't know you could cheer good."

"Yeah. Well, I guess I'm just full of surprises huh? Besides you just have to rhyme, a five year old could do it. And the flips, it isn't _that _hard." Tenten said smirking at her. They glared at each other. Before anyone could do anything the announcer spoke up.

"Time to head back to game!" Then Tenten left them and got back on the court highfiving some of her teammates.

"She can definitely join the squad if she isn't a varsity player anymore." Kiyu said. Ino's eyes widened. "What?!" Kiyu smiled back at her teammate "I'm kidding... sorta."

Ino frowned _I know I've heard that cheer before. And the order in which she did those jumps... I remember seeing them before. But where?_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hinata sighed. If she isn't at school or teaching Hayane, she's at the famous and elite restaurant that Karashi family owns, and works as a waiter.

"Why exactly are you working here again?" Karashi asked her.

Hinata just let out another sigh "I just want to earn money my _own _way. Its just part time, no need to worry." Obviously she still didn't tell him that she was disowned. In fact the only ones that knew are her and her family. After all she can't let her 'brother' worry too much about her. "Does your family know?"

"Why?"

"Cause they're here." He said pointing to the entrance doors. Hinata quickly hid behind him, hiding herself from their view. "I take that as a 'no'."

"It wouldn't look good for the business if I work as a waitress." Hinata said crossing her arms. "Well, you only have two choices. Serve them or the Sabaku family." He said once again pointing at the father with his three children that were sitting down. "I'll take them!" Hinata said heading to them.

Temari and Kankuro let out a sigh and Gaara just rolled his eyes. "Why are we here again?" Gaara asked their father.

"Because, we haven't have much time together as a family-"

"The woman you dated before thought you should spend some time with us, huh?" Temari said.

"Well, unlike us, she has a daughter she is very close to even though her husband, too, has passed away. So if she can do it, we can as well."

"Maybe because they're only two and they're both the same gender." Kankuro said.

"Yeah! You three should hang out with each other! Do what you male usually do!" Temari exclaimed. "And leave me out of it." she silently muttered.

"May I take your order." They faced the waiter. Temari just raised an eyebrow "White eyes! What are you doing here?"

"Obviously I work here part time, blondie."

But then an Sanshou appeared "Be nice to the customers Hinata-chan!"

"Hai." Then the lady left.

She faced them again "M-May I take your order sir?" she said facing Kazge.

"Of course. I'll have..."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"...Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah..."

Those were the only words Sakura heard from her mother's mouth.

_**Duck tape her mouth already!!**_

_Why don't you also shut up?!_

_**See! You're even getting pissed offed by noise easily! Why don't you just put a sock in her mouth?!**_

_Just let her be._

_**Why? We don't keep going on and on and on and on and on...**_

_..._

_**...and on and on and on about our boyfriend! Even though we don't have one currently.**_

_... We do talk alot about that._

_**We do?**_

_Yup. Why else would you think I didn't shut Okaasan up yet?_

_**Jealousy? That you haven't met the man of your dreams yet?**_

_She met Otoosan._

_**Who said she didn't meet the **__**men**__** of her dreams yet? And what sucks is that we haven't found even one.**_

_Hey-_

"Saki!!"

"What is it Okaasan?"

"What do you think would make me look intelligent and classy? This one? or this one?" Laiya said holding up some dresses.

"For what?"

"Weren't you listening?"

_**No. Because all the words that came out of your mouth were about some guy we never met before!**_

"I kinda spaced out for awhile."

"Well I have a date next week at this classy restaurant. And I don't want to look bad in front of all those rich people do I?"

_**... That guy is rich? Okaasan met a man that is her age, a gentleman, and rich?**_

"Since it is his company, he's a smart man, so he has to have a smart looking escort."

_**He's her age, a gentleman, rich, and smart too?!**_

"Because before he never had a escort since well... like me, his spouse died too..."

_**And he also went through that pain to?! My god! This it to good to be true! He met a man that's her age, a gentleman, rich, smart, and heartbroken before too?! Its the whole enchilada!!...**_

_... Kinda weird._

_**Yeah... I don't like it for some reason.**_

_Me too._

"So I have to make a good impression! So which one looks better?"

"That one."

"Great! Now I have to find a matching pair of shoes..." Laiya said examining her footwear.

"Okaasan, I'll just take a walk."

"Kay, but be back before dark."

"Hai!" Then Sakura exited the room, and was faced with Tenten's room. _She's probably at her game._

Then she walked off into the park, and just climbed on one of the branches of a sakura tree.

_**Do you think Okaasan might actually... **__**love**__** the guy?**_

_No. Its just a short relationship like the rest of them._

_**Where's the confidence in hoping she'll find someone new?**_

_It got lost after the twelfth one._

_**... You do know that guy was her thirteenth?**_

_The unlucky number._

_**You're just looking for an excuse.**_

_So what if I am?_

_**... You also think this guy could be the one-**_

_Correct inner. That guy along with everyone else __could__ be the one. But they wouldn't._

_**But I think this one would.**_

_Don't bet on it._

Sakura let out a sigh after her few minute conversation with inner. She sat back and looked down at the floor. But she didn't just see grass, she saw a few dark colors too.

"Sasuke!!" Sakura exclaimed at the boy that was leaning on the tree looking back up at her. "You should have least made your presence known!!"

_Like the roof incident all over again. But with no Naruto to barge in._

"Hn."

She rolled her eyes then looked up again.

...

"Hey Sasuke?"

"What?"

"What are you doing here?"

"To think."

"About what?"

_**Since when were you interested in him?**_

_I''m just bored._

_**Suuuure.**_

"None of your business. You?"

"... Family stuff." Sakura said _I feel the need to vent it off, even if he won't._

"What kind?" He asked still not looking up at her.

"The whole 'father died and mother finds another guy and the kid doesn't like the idea' kind."

"Hn."

"What would you do? Be happy for you mom? or despise the guy that wants replace your father?"

He looked up at her "How would I know?"

"The whole school knows about the sibling rivalry you have, but if you were in my shoes, what would you do?"

Now he was really confused _Wasn't this the girl that hates me? _"Why are you asking me for advice?"

"Cause the other people I can tell don't have any family problems, I don't want to make them worry. While you, on the other hand, have family problems maybe better or worse than mine."

"It depends if you think your father would be happy."

Sakura smiled _Who would have thought he gave good advice? _Then she was about to get off the tree when the branch snapped and she fell in his arms.

_**So cliche!!**_

_Shut up!!_

She quickly got out of his grip "S-Sorry." she said with a tint of pink on her cheeks, and she smirked when she also saw the flustered faced of the Uchiha.

_**He likes you too!  
**_

_I said shut up!_

_**Denial is the first step!!**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_nxt chap has the other pairngs in it, so look forward to it_**

**_review pls!_**


	6. Time For Romance To Stir

**Chapter 6: Time for Romance to Stir**

"Calm down Tsubaki-oneechan." Tenten said to Tsubaki who was breathing in and out.

"I'm not sure I can do this, I mean I'm about to enter the Hyuuga household that has the family that got back on track. And I'm meeting the family! And I'll discuss _my_ proposals for _their _business..."

Tenten sweat dropped _Now I know how my friends feel when I ramble._ She just gazed at the the door again and sighed _I know what to say to Hinata when I see her, but Neji!_ she grew red thinking about this.

Tsubaki stopped her rambling when she noticed Tenten's blush "Thinking about him, are you now?"

"Shut up." Tenten sighed after she said that _De ja vu._ "Well, lets go in!"

"Wait-" But Tenten already rang the doorbell. And opened it was the prodigy himself.

"You must be Tsubaki-san and along with your guest, Tenten." He said, Tenten smiled when he said her name.

"Well come in. I'll lead you two to the dining room." he said leading the way around the house. The two just looked around the house. Hiashi had a separate table with a few older people and gestured for Tsubaki to join him.

"I have some important matters to discuss with you, your guest may seat with the other young ones." Tsubaki just took a deep breath "Let it out." Tenten said to her. She did and then gulped, and headed towards the table.

"I hope she doesn't ramble." Tenten said. "Like what you usually do?" Neji asked. Tenten shrugged "Yeah.. well...um... pretty much."

"Lets take a seat." He said bringing her to a table where a few children and teens were. Then they had dinner with Tenten getting a few looks if Tsubaki was doing alright. But then she remembered something. _I can't let my plan go to waste!_

She was on the corner of table, and Neji and Hanabi were on her sides. "Neji?"

"Yes?"

"I know I shouldn't be worried or anything since I don't exactly like her, and we aren't exactly on good terms, and-" she paused _Shit! I'm was about to ramble!_

"It's none of my business or anything, but where's Hinata?" The table grew silent when she said that. _Crap! What did I do?!_ "D-Did I say something wrong?"

Neji quickly shook his head "No, Hinata, well she was..."

"She was disowned." Hanabi said getting back to eating. "Oh." Tenten simply said.

"You can't tell anyone at school." Neji told her. Tenten just nodded. _She was disowned..._

"But why?"

"Its best if you don't meddle in affairs that don't concern you." Hanabi said.

"Fine." Tenten said. _What a brat._ But she just grew silent _Disowned. She's just 15... she has to live alone... and support herself... and me with the other three just add to her problems... how does she handle it?_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hinata just closed her eyes. She was walking home when someone grabbed her and pulled her into the alleyway, she couldn't escape him but when his hand loosened on her mouth, she quickly removed it "Help!!-" But he quickly covered her mouth again. He started to remove her jacket, Hinata closed her eyes again with tears streaming down, he was about to remove her shirt when he let go.

She opened her eyes and saw the man on the floor unconscious. And she faced her savior _Ironic. Very Ironic. _There was the blonde loudmouth.

"You okay Hinata-chan?" She nodded trying to wipe away her tears. "T-Thank you Naruto." she said in between sobs.

He handed her the jacket "I'll walk you home if you're feeling better." Her eyes widened _He can't know that I don't live with my family anymore, but what if another incident like this happens again?! _

"Naruto, can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I don't live with my family anymore. I live alone."

"What?!"

"I was disowned. So my house is just a few blocks away from here... N-Naruto?" She noticed he wasn't listening but was deep in thought. She could have sworn she saw a light bulb light up on top of his head. "You can live with me!" He exclaimed.

"N-No! You don't need to, I can take-"

"Its fine! I live alone too!"

"You do?"

"Yeah! The old man that runs the neighborhood I live in let me live in my own apartment. I don't need to pay rent! You have to! Please! You don't know how lonely it is... well maybe you do. But please!"

Hinata's eyes widened _If I do live with him... whats the negative? And next time someone tries to attack me, no one might be there to save me. I know Naruto isn't the kind to try anything... I guess this is an opportunity that I can't pass up!_

"Uh..."

"Please!"

"Are you sure its okay with you?"

"I'm sure!"

"O-Okay." she said. _Can't turn back now... Why would I? This is the miracle I've been waiting for!_

"Thank you Hinata-chan!"

"I should be the one thanking you."

"Lets go, and get your stuff!"

"Now?!"

"Yeah! Who knows what could happen next time! I'll be there to walk you back home and if we're heading to school!" Hinata just nodded at that. And they went to her apartment. They were packing some of the few things she had.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. This means alot."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Get your lazy ass over here Shika-kun!"

"Troublesome woman."

"Heard you the first time! No need to repeat yourself! Now get over here!" They were at the park on one of their many dates.

"Hey, I was wondering..."

"What?" Wondering what silenced his loud girlfriend.

"How all of you became friends. Our school is practically divided into cliques. And your friends practically come from every one of them."

Shikamaru just shrugged "Chouji and I were already best friends since kindergarten and then in some time we became friends with Naruto and Kiba. Kiba knew Shino when we finally made it to highschool. And Naruto befriended Sasuke."

"Does that make..."

"Yeah, those two are best friends. Then once again Naruto befriended Gaara, making him his first friend, and that ended up to Kankuro joining us when we were freshmen. Then Neji came in when Lee did. It was supposed to be Lee becoming rivals with Sasuke but eventually, the two became our friends. Though Lee still thinks his rival is Sasuke."

"Rival in what?"

"Sakura's affection."

"... You're joking right? Sasuke and forehead girl are like rivals in school, who's better at this and that."

"But in our whole group Lee is the only one not betting that those two will end up together."

"Good point."

"I'm sure you know she won't give in to going out with him. I mean you know how big Sakura's pride is, you two used to be best friends before right?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"What happened?"

"I guess you can say Ino-pig became a cheerleader and I became class president. We went separate ways, towards separate people. Joining different cliques." Sakura told Sasuke.

When Sakura was out taking a stroll in the park, she encountered Sasuke as well..._ again_, and she didn't feel like avoiding him..._again_, she wasn't exactly at school, so she didn't need to..._again. _Then they noticed Shikamaru and Ino were there too which led to Sasuke asking why the two stopped being friends.

"Never tried to be friends again?"

"We usually just greet each other but after what happened on the first day of school, we talk to each other alot more often. Though I wouldn't exactly call it an exchange of compliments."

"You regret it?"

"Whats with the questions? Whats make you so talkative all of a sudden?"

"You do, don't you?"

"I guess so. I kinda miss her. But I better get going home."

"I'll walk you." She raised an eyebrow "Its already late in the night." He told her. She just smiled then headed towards the apartment she lives in. When they arrived there she just faced him "Thanks for walking me home, and for the talk about... my relationship with Ino-pig."

"Hn."

_**I was kinda hoping he would get through the entire night without that 'Hn'!**_

"Good night Sasuke."

"Night." Then Sakura entered the building and then her room. She was greeted with her mom giving her an accusing look.

"What?"

"That was quite a cute one you had there." She said seriously.

"Your point Okaasan?" Sakura was getting a bit nervous at her mother's tone.

"You should have landed a kiss on the cheek when you had the chance!" Sakura fell down anime style.

_**The woman is right! I totally forgot to tell you! What a wasted opportunity!**_

_I swear you two are so alike!_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Temari just looked at the letter, then let out a sigh.

_Dear Tem,_

_I kinda feel sorry for you with all those enemies at school, but I know you'll take care if them! But make sure you don't hurt them physically, when I get a chance to visit Konoha I better not find out someone is in the hospital because of you. _

_Anyway, here at Suna its pretty boring without you. I miss you along with my mom, Kilina, our friends, and my little bro, Rumro. Rumro says he hopes you found a cure to remove your witch like appearance. Very immature I know. _

_With love,_

_Kuzumi_

_P.S. Say 'hi' to Gaara, Kankuro, and your dad for me._

Temari just put the letter where she put her other letters, she sat at the desk and pulled out a paper and pen. _How to reply?..._

She just sighed and looked at the picture of herself along with a boy that had brown hair and bright blue eyes. "I miss you too." she muttered.


	7. Friends and Family

**Chapter 7: Friends and Family**

"The first term is finally over! Just three more then hello summer vacation!" Ino exclaimed.

Her relationship along with the other four just worsened, but other than that nothing much happened after the few months.

"Don't you think it's a bit too early to be thinking about summer vacation?" Ami said. Jalen just scoffed "Too early? I've been thinking about summer vacation since the first day of school!" They sweat dropped.

"The year is going by sooo fast! As each day passes, I'm taking a step closer to college!" Kiyu yelled. "I'll miss high school!"

"I think you'll just miss being the boss of freshmen." Ino said. Kiyu shrugged "That too. And I bet you'll miss it too, ne? Shizune-chan? Sasame-chan?" she said waving to Shizune, Sasame, Sakura, and Tenten.

"Yeah! When we get to college we'll definitely get pushed around!" Shizune said. "But it's too early to be thinking about that! Lets enjoy the remaining months while we can!" Kiyu hugged Shizune and Sasame "I'll miss you two soo much!"

"Calm down! Its not even graduation yet! Save the tears for the last day!" Sasame said. The remaining five girls' eyes widened. "Are you three friends?" Jalen asked. Kiyu let go of Shizune "Of course! They're the one that helps me in math!"

"And Kiyu-chan is the one that lets us walk through her closet!" Shizune said. Then Sasame went in front of Ino, Sakura, and Tenten "Think you three can be the same?"

"Hell no."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"No."

"Why not?!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Come on! What do I have to do for you to say 'yes'?!"

"Say 'yes' to what?" Temari asked passing by. Karashi was asking something to Sai along with Hinata, who also passed by.

"He wants me to cook." The two girls' faces remained blank. "Curry." Now they were just confused.

"Why you?" Hinata asked. Sai shrugged "He was the one that taught me-"

"Wait. Karashi taught you how to cook _curry_?" Temari asked bewildered.

"Yeah! And if I did he would teach me how to sketch and draw!" Karashi answered for him. "Ever since then you can say we became friends! And when I taught him how to make the curry of life, his was _extremely_ great!!"

The two girls blinked. Sai rolled his eyes "Even for me its hard to believe this bakais my friend too." Then he smiled after that. But unlike his other ones. It was a true genuine smile.

Karashi just stuck his tongue out at him, then faced the two girls "Think you two can set aside your differences and become friends like us too?"

"Hell no."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Okaasan, where are you going? I thought we'll watch a movie this Sunday."

"Sorry Saki, next Sunday! We'll watch two movies both your choice!"

"You're going out with that same guy who works at the Sabaku Company you met a few months ago?"

"Is that alright with you? I can always cancel-"

"No! It's okay, he's been your longest one!"

"You'll meet him soon! See you later Saki!" Then her mother went out the door. Sakura just stared at the door.

_'You'll meet him soon' Is she actually getting serious with this guy?_

_**Maybe, you saw the look in her eye. It was the same look she always gets in the eye with Otoosan before he passed away.**_

_Oh no._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Going out with with the same woman again Otoosan?" Temari asked. "Hai. I'll be leaving now!" Then he shut the door. The three siblings just stared at the door.

"Do you think he actually found someone new?" Kankuro asked.

"Maybe. He's seems happier after he met that woman." Gaara said.

Temari's eyes just widened "Oh no."

Kankuro just shrugged "You were the one who said they would fall in love in a few months."

"I was just joking!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Inoglared at the scene before her. Her father, mother, and sister were swimming in their pool and were having an outdoor barbeque. But what hurt her about this family moment was that, they were doing it with each other.

Without her.

She growled. _They didn't even ask if I wanted to join them! They really are a happy family without me!_ Tears streamed down her face. _I'm not supposed to cry over them! _

She ran out of the house. When she was a few blocks away she took many deep breaths. _I need to calm down._ She just sighed, she needed ice cream. It was her comfort food when it came to her family. She headed to the nearest ice cream shop.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Tears streamed down Tsubaki's face. But Tenten silently scowled _I don't know why I come here._

_Mizuki_

_A beloved husband and friend._

"It's best I get to work, I'll see you at home Tenten-chan." Tsubaki said leaving. Tenten just sighed, then went somewhere else in the cemetery. And arrived at her parents' grave.

She had a small smile in her face "You were right Otoosan, Tsubaki-oneechan did choose a wrong partner. But you're also right Okaasan, she was happy while he was still sane." Tenten stood up but then scoffed _But someone else would have been better for Ysubaki-oneechan! _

She exited the cemetery and walked around town trying to vent off her anger. But stopped when she saw a poster for a new ice cream parlor. _I could use some ice cream to lent out my anger._ Then she headed to the shop.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hinata walked around the park. It was a Sunday so she didn't have any work, and she convinced Narutoshe'll be fine, so she was alone. She just took a stroll when someone bumped into her.

She turned around and white met white.

"H-Hinata-onee- Hinata!"

"H-Hanabi! Its n-nice to see you again."

Hanabi bit her lip, a sign when she was nervous, and said "Nice to see you too." There was an awkward silence and tension was all around, it was so thick a knife wouldn't be able to cut it. Hanabi let out a sigh "Buisness in improving."

"Yes, I read about how the Hyuuga Company is reaching Top 1."

"At first I didn't think it was true. But..."

"I guess it is, huh?"

"Hai."

"... Well I have to go now, bye Hanabi."

Hinata turned around and was about to leave when Hanabi stopped her "I know I'll sound mean if I say it, but you have to know. Otoosan is no longer sick, the businessis doing great, and the relationship with everyone at home is great. Except for Neji-niisan and Otoosan, but that's all. And... things have gone from bad to great when you left us."

Hinata paused then faced Hanabi again "At least you're truthful. Goodbye Hanabi." Then Hinata walked away.

When she was out of sight a sob escaped her throat _It really was all my fault!_ Then she ran, then after a few minutes she stopped and looked around. And saw an ice cream shop a few blocks away. _I think I'll need some. _Then Hinata headed there.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"What are you doing here?" The three girls chorused.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_sry there isn't any any romance in here_**

**_but this is a friendship fic_**

**_you'll find out about hina's problem in the nxt chap_**

**_pls review!_**


	8. Family Problems Part 1

**Chapter 8: Family Problems Part 1**

Sakura put her hand on the tombstone.

_Haruno Reij_

_A loving husband and father_

_**Flashback**_

_The eight year old Sakura was peering out of the crack on the doorway,_

_"Reij. Don't leave me!" Laiya was sobbing in the bed where Reij was deathly ill._

_"Don't worry Laiya. You're still young."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Look for someone new-"_

_"What?!"_

_"I want you to be happy, and do you want Saki to remain fatherless forever? Find someone else. If not for yourself, for me, for Saki."_

_**End Flashback**_

"Ever since that day Okaasan has been trying to look for someone like you, Otoosan. And I think she finally found that someone. But how come I'm not happy at all? What you wanted has finally happened but why don't I feel relieved?

"Is he the one for her? Or just a fling that lasted longer than the others? But... her eyes. When we talk about him the spark in her eyes are the same as the one when she looks at you... Has she finally found someone to move on with-"

Sakura's eyes widened. Temari was entering the cemetery, and by the looks of it she didn't notice the pink haired girl. Sakura just sighed _I'm done anyway._Then she headed back home. But bumped into Sasuke in the way.

"Hi!"

"Hn."

Temari sat cross legged before the grave.

_Sabaku Karura_

_A caring mother and loving wife._

"He did it Okaasan. He found someone else at his old age. I thought he gave up a few years after your death from cancer. But I guess a burden was lifted from you. You always told him to get ready to move on."

_**Flashback**_

_"You have to."_

_"I can't. You are the only one for me."_

_"Don't get corny on me now. But think about the children, you can __not_ _them motherless for the rest of their lives. Understand?"_

_"But-"_

_"Understand?"_

_"... H-Hai. I'll try."_

_The twelve year old Temari just listened in on their conversation when they thought she was asleep._

_**End Flashback**_

"But... I just don't like the idea of that woman being our mother. I know I'm getting to ahead of myself. But lately Otoosan seems more cheerful. But what I don't like, is that another woman made him happy. Not you."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The three girls just faced each other at the entrance of the ice cream parlor. Ino was the first to speak up "You two need comfort food too?" They nodded, then the three entered the shop.

After ordering their ice cream the three sat together at the farthest table away from everyone else in the shop.

"Family problems?" Hinata asked, the two nodded but Ino also raised an eyebrow "How did you know?"

"Your eyes look exactly like mine."

"Kay." Silence ensured while they were eating. Tenten let out a sigh "Why don't we talk about it? It will feel better to tell people who also have problems. But no one says anything to anyone else." she said eying Ino.

"What?!"

"You're talkative. You love gossip. You start rumors. Imagine what'll happen when we tell you." Hinata told her.

Ino slammed her hand on the table "You degrade me too much! Just because I'm not smart as any of you doesn't mean I'm an idiot! Of course I won't tell anyone! Cause if I do, you'll tell them about me! I'm not stupid!"

Tenten smirked "Done?"

Ino let out a breath then nodded "Yeah. Who'll go first?"

Silence once again.

And Tenten was the one to break it "Why not you, miss quiet? I hear you were disowned." Ino's eyes widened "You were?! Why?!" Hinata looked down "How did you find out?"

"I went to your former house one day. And... whats her name again?... Hanabi, told me. Neji said not to say a word." Tenten told them. Ino smirked "Neji? Did you make a move yet?" Tenten let out a sad sigh "Is it that obvious?"

"No, only someone who knows about romance can notice that you like Neji, even if you do act casual when around him." Ino explained.

"And I don't think he knows, but..." Hinata said.

"But?" Tenten asked.

"I think he has a little crush on you. With the whole not being too girly and weak thing." Tenten's whole face went red.

"When's the wedding?" Ino asked.

"There isn't, and even if there was one what made you think you're invited?" Tenten said.

"Ouch. That hurt. Wait. We definitely changed topic! So, Hinata, shoot. Tell us your life story." Ino said facing Hinata.

"When I was born until before I was disowned, things started happening. Bad things."

_The three year old Hinata faced her father "Otoosan! Are you and Hizashi friends?"_

_"Yes, best friends."_

"After I asked, it started to change-"

_"Neji-niisan! What happened?!"_

_"Hiashi-sama and Otoosan are fighting!"_

"At first they thought it was just a coincidence. Alot of other incidents happened like that. All after I partook in it. Everything I got involved in that was with the family went horrible. That's when we found out. I was someone who brought misery to the family. I was the reason for everything bad that happened."

_"H-Hanabi, d-dinner-"_

_"Don't say it, the food might be poisoned." Hanabi said pushing past her. _

"The only ones who talked to me were Okaasan and Neji-niisan."

_"It's okay Hinata-chan. Its not all your fault." Her mother said._

_Neji nodded "It was just coincidence."_

_"Yes it was. We are always with you and nothing bad ever happened to Neji and I."_

"Until now nothing bad happened to Neji-niisan when I'm with him. But only one thing happened to Okaasan."

_"I'm fine Okaasan, I'll get better soon."_

_"You better. You want me to sleep next to you?"_

_"No, its fine. I don't want you to get sick too"_

"And guess what happened?"

_"I'm afraid she only has a few months left." The doctor said after examining Hinata's mother then left._

_"I told you not to get sick Okaasan..." Hinata muttered, Hiashi overheard her and his eyes then widened._

"They let me live in the family for a few more years. But then the I got caught in the business. In exactly five days many horrible things started happening to the company. The family was about to grow broke, until they disowned me."

"But it _really_could be coincidence. I mean how do they know it was all your fault?" Ino asked completely absorbed in her story.

"Our way of the family is about fate and destiny. They say I was destined to bring bad luck to the family. That and... when I did leave the family, things didn't go back to normal."

"They didn't?" Tenten asked.

"They went great. Things like 'too good to be true', that all happened exactly the day I left. I even got reassurance from Hanabi that ties in the branch and main family are going smoothly. I don't like to think or talk about it because I get a feeling when I do." Ino raised an eyebrow "What kind of feeling?"

"All bad ones combined. But the major is the one that makes me miss Okaasan." Tears started forming in her eyes. Hinata wiped her tears away. "You live alone now?" Tenten asked.

Hinata's face grew red. Tenten and Ino smirked "Who's your roommate?" They asked together.

"N-Naruto-kun."

"Dead last?!"

"H-Hai." Ino smiled "By the looks of it you developed a crush!" Hinata put her fingers together "I g-guess so." Tenten just let sigh "Opposites really do attract."

"Of course they do! Like for Sasuke and forehead girl!" Ino yelled. Hinata put her hands down "Yeah, those two are actually getting along."

Tenten smirked "Yeah, all they need is a little push and they'll definitely become an item."

"Yeah." The three said.

Then Ino just coughed "We'll just leave it to their friends to do pushing."

Hinata nodded "Yeah."

"Yeah. Their friends." Tenten said.

Awkward much?

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_sry the flashbacks for tem's and sak's parents r kinda corny_**

**_but anyway..._**

**_PLS REVIEW!!_**


	9. Family Problems Part 2

**Chapter 9: Family Problems Part 2**

"So, who next?"

"Tenten!"

"Ino!"

"Make up your minds." Hinata said.

"... Fine. I'll go first." Tenten said. "My family problem is not that bad cause it is only one."

"One?" The other two said together. "The damn teme, Mizuki. But it would be better if I start from the beginning, when I was two years old Okaasan found a street child and adopted her. Her name was Tsubaki, she's ten years older than me."

_"Tsubaki-oneechan!"_

_"Tenten-chan, I have to get going."_

_"Where?"_

_"This big school where you have to sleep there also, its called college."_

"She met Mizuki on the first day, and on their graduation, he proposed. Otoosan was against the idea but Okaasan just wanted Onee-chan to be happy."

_"I don't trust the boy!"_

_"Oh come now dear! He is a kind boy, Tsubaki-chan loves him! Let her make her own decisions in life, I'm sure she'll be happy if you do. Besides I'm sure Mizuki will take good care of her!"_

_"Thats it. He will not take of her, but she'll take care of him! The look in his eye. I don't like it. All I know is that he will bring nothing but bad things!"_

"He was a cop, and work got stressful for him. _So_ stressful he started to lose his sanity bit by bit. Though I don't know the details. Then I heard that he killed a fellow cop just to catch the criminal."

"You're joking?" Hinata asked. "I'm not, he turned into a demon. One night Mizuki got in a fight with Tsubaki-oneechan and so he left, to get a drink. When he drove home... that's when it happened."

_"Sure you can drive?" The bartender asked. "I'll be fine!" Mizuki said leaving and got in the car._

"Let me guess he got in a car accident." Ino

"Yes. But there were witnesses."

"So?"

"It wasn't an accident." Their eyes widened.

_Tenten's parents were visiting Tsubaki's house while Tenten was at cheer camp. They were passing an intersection and saw Mizuki's car. It stopped when it hit red light._

_But then when he caught sight of their car, he sped up._

_Mizuki was the only one that survived._

"But he killed himself after that, he removed his life supporters when there was no one in the room."

"Why?"

"No one knew. Like no one knew why he wanted to kill my parents. We aren't even sure if he wanted to kill them. But my money is on that he wanted to do that. After that Tsubaki-oneechan was devastated. But she was strong, and knew she couldn't raise me in a bad state. But she never did try to find someone else. And that's all. Not much is it?"

"So shes twenty five now?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, she was only married to him for two years before he went insane."

"That sucks."

"You have no idea."

"But wait." The two faced Hinata, she smiled "You said when the car crash happened you were at cheer camp." Ino and Tenten's eyes widened.

"I said cheer camp?! No way! It was summer camp, you know with the bonfires, the fish, and the smores. The only cheers we did were the campfire songs." Tenten explained, Ino nodded, but Hinata wasn't satisfied with the answer.

"But what about you, Ino-pig?" Tenten asked. Ino's face was blank "Mine is nothing compared to yours. I mean all my family members are still alive. Nothing tragic happened."

"But there is still a problem right?" Hinata said. "Yeah, I was a mistake."

"It was what Hayane said. But what do you mean?"

"I was born cause my parents forgot to use a condom." The two got silent. "Beacause of that they _had_ to get married, even though they don't love each other. They said I was the biggest mistake of their lives."

_"I hate this." The pregnant Terife said. She was also a blonde but had black eyes._

_Inoichi glared at her "Shut up, I'm stuck in here too. Why didn't you get an abortion before they found out?"_

_"Because even though my life got ruined I still have a conscience to not let a baby die."_

_He sighed "You're right, it wasn't the baby's fault. But still..."_

"When I was born my parents didn't take care of me. They left me to the maids and nannies. I spent my first birthday, Christman, and such without my own Otoosan and Okaasan. But time went and passed. When I was six they got more comfortable with each other and _finally _fell in love. They wanted to start anew. And thus, the brat, Hayane, came into the world."

_"We'll be able to start again, and raise a child properly." Terife said._

_Inoichi smiled "Yes- Ino!" The two faced the young girl at the doorway._

_"You can't start _again_, because you never raised a child before. Say 'hi' for me to your only daughter. I feel sorry for her to have you for her parents." Then she left the room._

"And, they really did become a family, it was like she really was their only daughter. And I was just someone who took up space in the house."

"Yours is the worst." Hinata said. Ino raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"We had a family where at least someone loved us once. Unlike you, at least now I know why you get pissed at everyone so easily." Tenten told her.

"Shut up ball lover!"

"But how did you know you were the reason they got married? Your parents didn't tell you did they?" Hinata asked. "No, my aunt did. My dad's sister."

"She did?"

'"I begged her to tell me, and I knew it would hurt more not knowing the truth. Among all my family members she is my most favorite... I guess you can say someone in the family does love me. I look up to her as a mother and her two sons as my brothers!"

"Kay." Silence once again came. But then Hinata's eyes widened "Did we just bond?!"

The other two pair of eyes also widened "I don't think so, I mean time to time we also argued!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Yeah, and we only did it to feel better, not to know about each other!" Ino said.

Hinata just sighed "We bonded didn't we?'

"Yup."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"So, Sasuke what were you doing at the cemetery?" Sakura asked him, while he walked her home, being the gentleman he is.

"None of you business."

She frowned _Just like last time. _

"You?" He asked.

"None of your business either."

...

Sasuke just kept on walking.

...

Sakura fidgeted.

...

The girl groaned "I just can't stand the idea of a new father!"

"..."

"I mean my mom and I were just fine without a man! And suddenly he comes along!"

"..."

"What could my dad be thinking?! He might not like that guy for Okaasan!"

"..."

"I don't know! Maybe I expected some sort of sign if I visited his grave!"

"... Hn."

"Thats all you can say?"

"I thought it was none of my business."

Sakura mentally cursed herself for telling him more than he should have heard, not to mention getting nothing in return.

**_Isn't it just so sweet! The way you can tell him anything?_**

_And the fact that he won't tell me anything return?_

**_Exactly!_**

Sakura sweat dropped, sometimes her inner was just too weird.

**_Hey! I'm not weird! I just tell the truth, unlike somebody I know!_**

_... Just shut up._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Laiya put her things down in her room and let out a sigh, it seems that Sakura hasn't returned yet.

She frowned _She might miss his homecoming. _But then the doorbell rung, she opened it up, and hugged the boy... man.

"Laiya-oneechan."

"Sasori-kun! Its been months since we last met, and you didn't even tell my why you moved here."

"I got promoted in the Uchiha Company and my office is in Konoha where the family is. And I got a home right in your apartment also."

"That's great!"

"But it's best if I get to my room and unpack."

"Want me to help you?"

"Its okay. I can do it on my own-"

"Nonsense! Your things must be downstairs, right?" Then Laiya dragged her younger brother, by eight years, downstairs to collect his things. Then the went back up, with Laiya in the lead.

She smiled at him "I can't wait to tell you about Saki! I beleive she finally found herself a boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes! I mean no offense, but she spends too much time with you and your other friends. But I am quite glad she started using nail polish after she met them."

"... Is that a good thing?"

"Before it was all books and studying after she stopped being friends with Ino-chan..."

"Right." While walking up to the elevator a few things fell down in front of a room, Sasori went back down "I'll get it, my room is 414." Laiya nodded then entered the elevator.

Sasori was about to pick them up when some girl running, obviously in a hurry, tripped on one of the books. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact of the floor, but it never came. She found out someone caught her in time. She opened her eyes and was met with breathtaking green eyes. She blushed on how close their faces were.

He let go of her and carried the other things left on the floor. "Are you okay?"

"H-Hai."

"I take it you live here too?"

"Yes."

"Well nice to meet you, I'll be living here too. I'm Haruno Sasori."

"The names Tsubaki."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_thats rite people! i made another family member of sak date another character's family memeber_**

**_and i'm sure u all know who sasori's friends are... and_**

**_pls review!_**


	10. Important Events

**Chapter 10: Important Events**

"And they are just so... ugh!"

"... Why do you tell me all of this again?"

"Because you listen."

"I won't be the only one."

Sakura shrugged "I can't tell Shizune-neechan cause she's too busy, and my other close friends are away."

Sasuke smirked "You consider me a close friend?"

"Not sure, you probably just remind me of a shrink I used to tell all my problems too."

He rolled his eyes, but then shot her a questioning gaze "Shrink?"

"Since my dad died and I stopped being friends with Ino-pig. I stuck to studying and _only _studying. My mom got worried."

"Aa."

"What about you? Plan to say anything to me?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a 'After you tell me your life story' thing."

"How did you stop?"

"Stop?... Oh! You mean the shrink thing? Once my uncle came over with his friends a few years ago. They're all kinda like my big brothers. Creepy big brothers. But still big brothers."

Sakura had to admit, he knew how to listen. Cause for some reason she doesn't hesitate to tell him _anything_.

"Who are they?"

She was about to answer when she remembered something _One of them is Itachi-niichan. _"Um..." But then the doors to the roof flung open revealing a brunette.

"Pinkie! I need to talk to you-did I interrupt something?" Tenten asked the two. They quickly shook their heads. "Sorry Sasuke, but I'll have to borrow your girlfriend for a while!" Then she dragged Sakura away.

"What do you want, panda?"

"I'm sorry if I interrupted anything with your boyfriend! No need to get so mad!" Tenten said.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Sakura exclaimed

"Yeah, and I'd rather be a cheerleader." Note the sarcasm. But Tenten mentally slapped herself _That had to be my retort, something that has to do with cheerleading! I'm so addicted!_

"What do you want?"

"You know Sasori-san right?"

"Yeah, he's my uncle."

"Is he a good person, is he hiding any bad secrets or whatnot?"

"He's a good person, but sometimes he gets so mature. Secrets... he likes puppets, and it kinda freaks me way out-Wait! Why do you want to know?!"

"He's dating my sister!"

Sakura's eyes widened "He's dating your sister!"

"I want to her to find someone new, yes. But I have to make sure he isn't someone bad. But the looks in his eye, it's not exactly a bad one. So that's good. But the negative is that-"

"He's related to me." Sakura said putting her hands on her hips.

"Pretty much."

"But you're acting like they're getting married!"

"My sister doesn't get serious with anyone, except for someone she knows she'll have deep feelings for."

"How does she know?"

"I don't know, its like when I know something by the eyes of other people! But still!"

"You're getting to ahead of yourself! And besides don't you want your sister to be happy?!"

"I do! But I also have to protect her, and if your uncle is like you..." Tenten trailed off.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?!"

"I'm kidding... kinda."

"My uncle is a good person. If he isn't then Okaasan will be the one to beat him to a pulp! So don't worry!"

"... Fine."

"Good."

Tenten smirked "So, something happening between you and Sasuke?"

"No!"

"Tch. Yeah right. It's in your eyes. You're getting impatient."

"... So do we still have to be friends because our relatives are getting together?" Sakura asked quickly changing the subject, Tenten just smirked at her reaction.

"No."

"..."

"..."

"But do you think they'll force us?" Sakura asked.

Tenten frowned, but then nodded "Tsubaki-oneechan just doesn't like it if I fight with people she's supposed to be close to."

"... And I thought Okaasan was bad enough, but Otooji too?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Obasan is coming?!"

"Hai. Along with Rumro and Kuzumi. They'll be here in a few months." Terife said. "Yes! About time I meet them again!" Ino exclaimed jumping in delight. Hayane entered the kitchen "Did you eat too much sugar Ino-neechan?"

"No! I'm just so happy they're coming here! When I'm around them I get a feeling..."

"A feeling?" Inoichi asked. Ino nodded "Yeah, a nice feeling I never feel around here... what do you think it is?"

"Maybe its sugar rush." Hayane said. Ino just hugged her, three pairs of eyes widened "I'm just too happy, I won't let you bring down my day for no reason! Ja ne! I'm going out!" Ino said running out of the room.

There was silence until Hayane spoke up "What feeling is she talking about?" The two adults just looked down with guilt and regret.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Kuzumi is coming?!"

"Yes, he along with Rumro and Kilina are visiting the head household of their family in a few weeks." Kazge said.

Temari squealed in delight, but she quickly covered her mouth. "I did not just squeal, did I?"

"You did." Gaara told her. "Why wouldn't you? Its been a year. You finally get to see your big brother you never had again!" Kankuro said to her. Temari just bonked him on the head "Thanks for ruining the moment." Kakuro shrugged "That's why I'm here!" he said.

Kazge just rolled his eyes at his children's actions. "Well I'm leaving."

"Got another date Okaasan?" Temari asked. Kazge just coughed "Y-Yes, well I'll be leaving!" Then he left in a hurry. "Its been five five months since he started dating her. Why is he nervous only now?" Kankuro asked.

"I think he's going to propose." Gaara said. The two faced him and said "What?"

"I promised Lee I would show him a shop that has the heaviest light weights. And I saw Otoosan in a jewlery store, and I saw him get a ring."

"Its only been five months!" Temari exclaimed. "So? He asked Okaasan after three months. It doesn't really matter how long, it only mattes how much they love each other." Kankuro explained to them.

The two gave him blank stares, then he quickly said "You do remember how old they are! The sooner the better!"

"This is not good." Temari muttered.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hinata just yawned, she was at the restaurant working again. "Hinata-chan, you take the couple over there." She just nodded and went there. While they were looking at the menu, Hinata then noticed Kazge, the father of the Sabaku siblings.

When she left them after taking their order she just looked at the woman. But then Kazge came to her "Yes?" she asked. He handed her a ring "Put this is in her wine glass." Her eyes widened "H-Hai." He nodded them went to take a seat again.

Hinata just looked at the woman again. _She looks familiar...! She looks like an older version of Sakura except with red hair! _She thought it over, Temari's dad is going to propose to Sakura's mom.

She paused. They'll be stepsisters.

_I feel sorry for them._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_and so u know i plan on making a love traingle with ino, tem, shik, and oc will leave_**

**_Note: the oc is brotherly like 2 temari. not lover like, so i plan on getting rid of him quickly_**

**_cuz at first i wanted it to be temxoc, but temxshikaxino would be much more interesting right?_**

**_or should i leave it 2 temxoc?_**


	11. Stop the Marriage?

**Chapter 11: Stop the Marriage?**

Sakura was just in bed looking at the ceiling.

"Saki!" She fell off the bed by the sudden shout. "What is it Okaasan?" she asked facing her mother.

"I'm engaged!" Sakura blinked once. Twice.

_**WHAT!! **_

"HOLY CR-"

"Saki! Watch your tongue! And calm down, come with me, he's at the door. You'll be meeting him right now!" Laiya said dragging her daughter out of the room.

"This is my lovely daughter Sakura! But you can call her Sak-"

"Sakura! You can call me Sakura." Sakura interrupted but she still looked like she was in a daze. Laiya just rolled her eyes "This is Sabaku Kazge. Next week, we'll have dinner at his home and you'll be able to meet his three children! But now would not be a good time to talk. Its best you head home Kazge-kun, your children might be worried!"

"Of course. Good night Laiya, Sakura." Then he left.

Laiya faced her daughter "Are you mad?"

"No."

"You aren't?"

"No."

"I'm so glad that you're okay with me getting married again! But are you _really_ mad? But just don't want to say it?"

"No."

"Good. It's Friday tomorrow, you still have school, get to bed now!" Laiya said pushing Sakura to her room.

Sakura just sat on her bed after her mom went back to her own room. She was still in a daze, not really paying attention to anything around her, it started right after she heard it. And it all happened so fast.

_Sabaku __Kazge. __Three __children. Engaged. Married._

_**This is not good.**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"...HOLY CR-"

"Temari! No foul language!" Kazge said. "But you'll get to meet her and her daughter on Saturday night for dinner!" Then the phone rang "I'll get it!"

The three siblings just stood there. Then Gaara leaned on the wall, Kankuro sat on the couch, and Temari fell down on her knees. "W-We have a s-step mom." she said.

"And a stepsister." Gaara said. "But look on the bright side! At least Otoosan is happy and he's no longer lonely!" Kankuro exclaimed. Gaara nodded "Aa." But Temari was just down on the floor on her knees.

"Do you two like the idea of a new mom?" she asked the two, they shook their heads "It's fine so long as Okaasan and Otoosan are happy about it." Kankuro said. And Gaara simply said "Hn."

_But then how come I don't like the idea?  
_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Tenten gulped "Calm down Tenten. You just have to walk down there and ask him if he wants to see a movie with you. A hangout. Just you two. You can do it. Just ask the dumb question. You have to ask him now!" She turned around "Eeep!"

"Did I scare you?" Neji asked her. She shook her head "N-No."

"Who were you talking about earlier?" he asked. She paused... "You were eavesdropping on me?" Neji's eyes widened "N-No it's not like that. I was just passing by and heard you talking to yourself."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's cute." Neji's eye widened _I said that aloud!_But so did Tenten's "Tenten?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you're busy tomorrow."

"No, I'm free. Why?"

"Maybe you would like to go watch a movie?"

"Like a date?" _Yes! You did the work for me! Thank you!_

"If you want to call it that."

"Sure! Lets meet at the theaters at... 6!"

"Okay." Enter awkward silence. And Tenten was the one to break it "I better-" Then Hinata appeared between the two and hook her arms with them.

"I hate to say it, cause Tenten is included. But you two are _so _cute when your shy and embarrassed! Its a Kodak moment!" The two sweatdropped. "You're just doing this to spite me, aren't you?" Tenten asked. Hinata nodded "Both of you, but mostly you, Tenten. So... can I be the maid of honor?"

"Hinata!" The two shouted at her. She just smirked, but then Neji's eyes widened "You had chocolate, didn't you?" She nodded "Yup! Dark!" Tenten raised an eyebrow "Chocolate?" Neji sighed "She gets _very _childish, and dark adds to her being hyper. But who gave you that chocolate?"

"Naru-"

"Hinata-chan!!"

"Hi Naruto-kun!! Long time no see!! I thought we were playing tag, but you took super duper long to catch me!!"

"You gave her chocolate?" Neji asked him. He just nodded "I didn't know this would happen if I did!" But then Hinata ran away and went into a the crowded hall with Naruto following "Hinata-chan!! Its almost next period!!"

The two sweat dropped "Tenten! Neji!" They faced the direction of the voice. Sakura was getting out of the crowded hallway "Have you seen any of the Sabaku siblings?" They shook their heads, Sakura sighed and ran in a different direction.

Tenten just smiled at Neji "Well I better get-"

"Hey!" The two faced Temari "Have you two seen Ino-pig?" Tenten raised an eyebrow "No, why are you looking for her?"

"I just remembered she's also a Yamanaka!" she said then ran in another direction. Tenten just sighed "Then Ino will pass by asking us to look for someone."

"Have either of you seen Hinata?" Ino said heading towards them "Why?" Neji asked her. "She's gonna have to pay for eating my chocolate bar!!"

"Wow. You truly are a pig." Tenten told her "You're just jealous I have a better body than you!" Ino exclaimed.

"Jealous?! Of you?! That'll happen when pigs fly! And I know you don't have wings!""

"What?!"

Neji just rubbed his temples. It was just another ordinary day at Konoha High School.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura was running towards them, she wasn't able to talk to any of them with her having to take care of tasks the whole day, she can only look for them at breaks. She went in front of them when they were heading home.

"What do you want forehead girl?" Temari asked. "You do know what happened to your dad last night, right?" Sakura asked them.

"He got engaged." Gaara said. "And we get to meet the lucky lady and her daughter next week." Kankuro told her. Temari glared at her "What's it to you?"

"Then I guess you don't know huh?"

"Don't know what?" Temari asked.

"That the lucky lady you'll be meeting tomorrow night is _my_ mother!" Their eyes widened. "I'm gonna be your stepsister!" She cried out.

"You're kidding." Temari said, in almost a whisper. Kankuro just put his arm around Sakura "Welcome to the family!" Sakura nodded "Uh... I wish I would be able to have the same reaction as that!" she said. "I hate myself!"

"Why?" Gaara asked. "For some reason I do _not_like the idea of them getting married! I'm being so selfish!" she shouted. Temari grabbed Sakura's arm and was dragging her away "You two go ahead, I just want to speak with pinkie here." The two hesitantly nodded.

"What?" Sakura asked her. Temari sighed "I'm just glad I'm not the only who dislikes the idea." Sakura scoffed "And so what if we agree on something?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe we should do something?" Temari suggested. Sakura was still confused "Like what?- wait - are you suggesting we seperate the two and throw off the wedding?!"

"Why else would I drag you all the way over here, away from my brothers, who obviously are okay wth the idea?" Temari asked her. Sakura just thought it over "Maybe I should say... _no_. That's just mean! Our parents are obviously head over heels for each other. Let them be happy!" Sakura exclaimed leaving.

When she was about to turn the corner Temari shouted out to her "You too?" She turned around "What?"

"You get a feeling that you don't like the idea."

"Yeah, but I can deal with it, unlike you."

"Don't you think its weird that only us two feel that way?"

"What are you suggesting?"

"Maybe its a sign."

"You're kidding. But if it is a sign, what exactly does it mean?"

"Maybe someone is telling us our parents shouldn't like the idea either. I mean maybe _now_they appear happy, but maybe its a sign that in the future its gonna be the exact opposite." Temari explained to her.

Sakura thought it over "And who is this 'someone'?"

"Who do you think would also have a effect to the marriage?"

"... Our other parents?! You have got to be joking! My father wanted my mother to find someone new."

"And same with my mother to father. But how come we don't feel happy that they got what they wanted? Explain that."

"... What do you think we should do?" Sakura said finally giving in. Temari smirked at her answer.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_i suck at romance, especially if it involves other character beside sak and sas -le sigh- but anyway..._**

**_HELP!!_**

**_i need a few suggestions 4 sak and sas interaction. i'm stumped._**

**_all suggestion are appreciated, but if i dn't pik them it means they won't go well with the other plot (friendship plot) kay?_**

**_suggestions will be welcomed!!_**


	12. One Happy Family? Not!

**Chapter 12: One Happy Family? Not!**

"Kilina is your aunt and Kuzumi and Rumro are your cousins?"

"Yeah, but they're like my real family instead-wait!"

"What?"

"Thats where I recognized your name before!"

"Huh?"

"You're Kuzumi-kun's 'sister he never had," Ino felt a pang of jealousy. But then Feleka was calling the Sabaku female, Temari left her and Ino cursed under her breath, _How the hell did Kuzumi-kun become friends with a freak like that?_

"INO!!"

Ino turned around and saw Jalen and Ami. Jalen came in front of her, "Its Kiyu!"

"What happened?"

"Someone pushed her down the stairs and she broke a leg! Making the future chosen head cheerleader, a.k.a. you, be the substitute captain!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah, but Kiyu said that it would be better if you became the head for the rest of the year so you're prepared for next year!" Jalen told her.

Ino just stood there, "I don't know if I should be sad that she broke a leg, or happy that I get to lead the team."

Ami just rolled her eyes, "Yeah. You must be simply ecstatic. Being the captain for about two years," she said in a bad tone.

Ino glared at her but Jalen just clapped her hands together, "You're right! She must be _so_ happy!"

The two sweat dropped. Ami just let out a sad sigh, "I guess we better get ready to lose some spirit for two years than, huh? Good bye winning team. Hello losing one!" Then she left.

Jalen faced Ino again, "How does she know we'll lose?"

"I swear that girl doesn't have the green eyed monster behind her back. Cause she _is_ the green eyed monster called jealousy."

"But she doesn't have green eyes."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hinata gulped, "I can do this."

"You can do this. So hurry it up."

"Eep!" Hinata turned around and saw Tenten, "What are you doing here?!"

Tenten blushed, Hinata smirked, Tenten quickly let her face cool down, "Lee told me to give Neji the outline of our project because he had a meeting with Gai-sensei. What about you?"

"My student in piano has a fever so I went back to work at Karashi's family's restaurant, and I have to deliver some food to them."

"Don't you think they'll get rid of it when they found out it was _you_ who delivered it?"

"I told them I shouldn't deliver it. But they are stubborn people," Hinata told her, Tenten nodded then grabbed the three boxes of food, "What-"

"I'll deliver it, just hide around the corner and I'll give you the money, kay?" Tenten said, Hinata nodded, "Thanks," Then she went out of sight. Tenten rang the doorbell.

The door opened and it was Hanabi, Tenten smiled at her, "I have something for Neji and the food you ordered." Hanabi nodded, "Just wait here." Then Hanabi went back in.

Then Hiashi came to the door and gave her the money and took the food and papers, "Keep the change," he said then closed the door. Tenten just stood there, "What strange people," she muttered.

"At least not as antisocial as the Aburame family," Hinata said walking next to her, "At first I thought they were mute." Tenten then handed her the money, Hinata took it. and smiled at her, "Thank you."

Tenten shrugged "Its called pity." Hinata glared at her, Tenten just smirked then left.

The white eyed girl just stood there, "You can come out now," she said.

The the door opened and Hanabi came out, "Is she your friend?"

Hinata rolled her eyes, "Of course not. What do you need anyway Hanabi?"

Hanabi bit her lip, "I'm not close to any of the females in the family. And I think they all don't like me very much."

"So?"

"I can't tell this to Otoosan or Nii-san."

"Is something wrong?" Hinata asked worried, _Even if she does hate me, she's still my sister._

Hanabi explained her situation.

"Wha-Oh!..." Hinata sighed, "When?" _She's twelve anyway._

"Half an hour before the girl with two buns rang the doorbell," Hanabi told her. Hinata paused for a while, _I didn't bring any extra ones with me... but they keep some in the bathroom cabinets... Great._

Hanabi understood, "Can you come in?"

"I don't think I can."

"I'll just say that you forgot something important and I let you in." Hinata was a bit hesitant. "Please." Hinata nodded giving in.

Then they entered the house. And on the way to the bathroom they walked into no one. When they finally were in the bathroom Hinata asked Hanabi, "Where is everyone?"

"Probably eating dinner. I said I wasn't hungry."

"Okay... I'll just tell you what Okaasan told me."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura just paced around the hallway. Then Laiya came out and sighed at her childish antics, "Stop acting so nervous Saki-"

"I'm not nervous. I'm just meeting my freakin _new_ family. I'm as calm as anyone that was ready to jump off a cliff!"

"Calm down. Don't want to get wrinkles now do you?" Sasori told her, Sakura quickly turned around.

_**Wrinkles? Is that why Okaasan and Otooji look so young?**_

"You're coming too?" Noticing how well dressed he was.

He shook his head, "I'm just going out with someone that lives right in front of you," Then the said someone came out of her room, Tsubaki, then the two left.

Tenten just came out of one of the elevators after going somewhere and noticed the scene happening in front of her room, leaning on the wall she faced the two Harunos.

"Don't ask," Sakura said. Tenten smirked, "If whats happening is big, it'll become a rumor in a few days anyway. So I don't need to." Sakura just rolled her eyes, then Tenten entered her room.

Laiya grabbed her daughters hand, "Come on now. Don't want to keep the Sabaku family waiting!"

"Okaasan?"

"Yes?"

"Can I keep my last name? I don't think Sabaku Sakura sounds nice. Truth be told it doesn't sound good with my first name. Sand cherry blossom?"

"It doesn't sound good?"

"It _sucks_."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Dinner is probably over," Hanabi told her. Hinata nodded, "Yeah, and of all the bathrooms we chose it was the one without a window to sneak out of."

"We'll just have to get out and if we encounter someone we'll just make up an excuse," Hanabi explained.

"Excuse? If we just tell the truth then it'll be no problem."

"But..."

"But?"

"What if we bump into Otoosan? Are you really going to say what really happened to _him_."

"... Only for him we'll make up an excuse."

"Right." Then they opened up the door and luckily they made it all the way to the exit without encountering someone. But when Hinata reached for the knob there was the sound of foot tapping next to the two.

They turned around, "Otoosan!" Hanabi exclaimed.

"What were you two doing?" Hiashi asked obviously angered.

The two faced each other and gulped, Hanabi was the one to speak up, "You see, Hinata forgot something and she just went to get it back."

"And what is this item that is so important."

"Um..."

"This," Hinata interrupted and showed him a locket. He faced it then glared at her, "And you didn't get it earlier because...?"

"I thought I just misplaced it in my apartment, but now I found out I forgot it here," Hinata explained, Hiashi faced Hanabi again, "And what do you have to do with this?"

"It was really important to her, so I felt the need to help."

Hiashi nodded, "Okay. Now tell me what really happened."

Hinata sighed, _You really can't lie to him._

"Hanabi had her first period."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_**Flashback**_

_"We need to catch them with another person."_

_"You have got to be kidding me. They wouldn't be caught dead in an affair right after they got engaged."_

_"Well do you have any ideas?"_

_"... We should make one make a fool of themselves, and the other will quickly lose interest."_

_"__You__ have got to be kidding __me__. It isn't like Mulan 2 where the dragon tries to make the guy make a fool of himself, in fact it didn't even work!"_

_"... I didn't watch Mulan 2... You watch cartoons!"_

_"No Kankuro does. And since he literally dragged all of us to watch it with him, I couldn't get a chance not to watch it."_

_"Fine. But do you have anymore bright ideas?"_

_"Maybe your plan might work, if the things they did will lead them into an argue-"_

_"They might not make up, and mission accomplished."_

_"..."_

_"... Its not gonna be that easy, huh?"_

_"Never has been."_

_"Wait, did you do this before?"_

_"Yup, I had the help of my brothers too."_

_"And you three all had the same feeling?"_

_"No, Gaara and I just saw the woman making out with another man."_

_"Okay. But I think we should make a fool of-"_

_"Your mom." "Your dad."_

_They glared at each other._

_**End Flashback**_

"Now be nice Saki."

"Of course, I'll show them how much I simply _love_ to be their new family member."

_**Meaning I'll pummel 'em if I could!**_

"Thats the... spirit," Laiya said in a nervous tone. She obviously knows that her daughter doesn't like the idea of a new family. And since Sakura is a Haruno, she won't be afraid to show her feelings.

Then the door opened and they were greeted with Gaara, he led them to the living room, "You just have to wait for Otoosan to come down."

Sakura stood up, "I need to use the restroom. I'll just look for it on my own," Then she left, and when she was out of sight she let out a sigh of relief, _Its so tense being in the same room as Gaara._

"Ready?" Sakura turned around and saw Temari. She nodded, then they headed to the kitchen. And on the counter was quite a small delicious looking feast. Sakura looked through all of it and smiled, "Kazge-san obviously knows that Okaasan _hates _spices."

Temari smirked, "I'll get them." She headed to the refrigerator, and pulled out a bottle of hot sauce and a bag of chili peppers. She threw the peppers to Sakura. Sakrua caught it and got a knife, and chopped them into small pieces.

Temari put hot sauce all over the spaghetti, Sakura put small pieces of pepper on the salad and on the other plates of food. "What about the drinks?" Sakura asked.

Temari pulled out a pitcher of iced tea, "Should we make it super sweet, sour, or spicy."

"What'll you add?"

"Sugar, hot sauce, or lemon juice?"

"All," They said at the same time. They added spoons of all the three ingredients. Sakura looked at the small feast again, "Doesn't look any different. But how do _we_ eat it?"

"We'll just let someone else eat it first, so they'll complain about it before we take a bite."

"I hope it works."

"It better. Cause if Gaara finds out I used his hot sauce, I'm dead."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Well, lets dig in!" Kazge exclaimed. Then they ate their food, with Sakura and Temari getting only small helpings. Laiya was the first to take a bite, then her eyes widened.

"HOT!" She grabbed her iced tea and gulped it down, but then her faced turned green, then she ran to the bathroom. Since she exclaimed it quickly Kazge and Kankuro didn't get to eat a bite, same with Temari and Sakura.

But Gaara just kept on eating it. Sakura stared at him, "How...?" Temari shrugged, "He likes spicy food."

Then Kazge ate a small bit, "I don't remember putting any chili peppers-" then he tried the spaghetti "-or any of Gaara's hot sauce-" he took a small sip of the iced tea "-what happened to this?!" he quickly spat it out.

Then Laiya came back in, "Since when was salad spicy? And what is with the drink? Who made this?!" Kazge was about to say he did when Kankuro chuckled, "Sorry Haruno-san. I was the one who cooked this. I guess the red stuff I saw was chili peppers not tomatoes, and the drink... I may have experimented on it a bit. Sorry."

Temari and Sakura were shocked, _Why the hell did he take the blame?! _they both thought. Laiya nodded at the fake confession, "That's alright, when I was young I almost poisoned my mother with the food I made. You should ask Saki to help you cook. Hers is simply delicious."

"Saki?" Temari asked, Sakura groaned. Laiya smiled, "Yes, its what us family members call her, you can also call her Sak-"

"-ura. You can also call me Sakura." The said 'Sakura' interrupted. Laiya just rolled her eyes.

Kazge then spoke up, "Why don't I order some food instead? You four children could get to know each other, Laiya and I will take care of the food." Then the four were dragged into the living room.

"Why did you say that Kankuro?" Temari asked, he shrugged, "Didn't want the blame on whoever really put the spices be on Otoosan. He obviously wasn't the one who did that. Right? _Saki_?"

"Don't call me that."

"Its what your family calls you, we're gonna be your family soon, so we have the right."

"Yeah, but you're not my family _yet_. Give me some time to suck in all the perks of having a step family first."

"Like how you'll live with us?"

"... I never really thought about that."

Temari clapped her hands together, "We have alot of spare rooms, so its best you pick one. And I'll give you a tour of the house," Then she grabbed her wrist, _hard_, and on purpose. Sakura winced.

Temari quickly let go, "Sorry."

Sakura glared at her, "I don't like you."

"The feeling's mutual. Now come on," Then she dragged her away. Then they were out of hearing range from the other people, Sakura groaned, "Why did Kankuro take the blame?!"

"Yeah, but now what?"

"... I got one!"

"What?"

"Remember when Okaasan went to throw up when she tasted the iced tea?"

"Yeah."

"She removed her ring, so it wouldn't get dirty. She might not have realized that she forgot it!"

"Then Otoosan will get mad that the ring he gave her was just lost carelessly! I'll get it!" Temari quickly ran to the bathroom that was nearest to the dining room. She came in and saw the ring on the counter. She smirked then got it.

When she same out Sakura was in front of her. They high fived each other. But then the doorbell rang. Sakura opened the door, with Temari next to her.

"Hinata?" They both said, Hinata was holding the bag of food and giggled, "Guess your mom said yes to your dad."

"You knew?" Sakura asked. Hinata nodded, "I was at the restaurant where they got engaged. And I think, is that the ring?" She said pointing at the one in Temari's hand.

"So you have it!" They turned around and saw Kazge, "Laiya was looking for it! Thank you Temari. Looks like the food is here," Then he grabbed the ring, paid Hinata and got the food. Then he headed to the dining room.

The two stepsisters faced Hinata. She smiled at them. "Don't you dare say a word," Temari threatened her. Hinata shrugged, "This is _big_. It'll already be a rumor in a few days. So I don't need to."

Sakrua raised an eyebrow, "Just like what Tenten said."

"How did you meet her today?" Hinata asked, remembering her other delivery at the Hyuuga household. Sakura sighed, "Shes my neighbor." Hinata nodded then smiled, "But soon she won't be anymore once you start living here."

"Shut up!" The two said. Hinata just sighed, "Fine, I have to get going anyway," Then she left.

Sakura faced Temari, "Why didn't you pocket the ring?!"

"My fault I don't have pockets?!"

"Then why didn't you give it to me instead of holding it for the world to see?!"

"Sorry! No need to throw a tantrum _Saki_!"

"Shut up! Temari-_neechan_."

She gasped, "N-Neechan?"

"You're gonna be my sister anyway right? Gaara is the only one I won't call Nii-chan. Cause after all you along with Kankuro are older than me, ne? _Nee-chan_?" Then she left to head to the dining room.

Temari stood there.

_'Nee-chan'? No way._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_when i reread this i was like...ugh. don't get me wrong, it is relevant to the stry._**

**_but it was kinda written so... immaturely, u know? the kind of writing that beginners, who have no experience, use_**

**_i just hope i can make up 4 it in the nxt chap, but anyway review!_**


	13. le sigh, Another Meeting

**Chapter 13: -le sigh- Another Meeting**

"Rumro-kun! Kilina-bachan!" Ino said running towards them. They gave her a big hug. She looked at them again, "Where's Kuzumi-kun?" she asked the two blondes. The twelve year old Rumro smirked, "He's visiting his sister."

"Temari?"

"Yeah, do you know her?"

"We've talked _alot_."

"But I know Temari's attitude and... ooh. Talk as in argue right?"

"Pretty much."

Kilina sighed, "Why don't you get him back Rumro-kun? I want to talk to Ino-chan for a moment." Rumro nodded then left.

He was running towards Temari's house when he bumped into another girl his age, "Watch it!" he said. The girl glared at him, "Why don't you? You were the one running!"

They glared at each other, but then they smiled. "Long time since I got into an argue with someone my age," Rumro said. The girl laughed, "Yeah, I always have to fight with those years older than me."

"Good to know I'm not the only one. I'm Yamanaka Rumro by the way. Whats your name?"

"Hyuuga Hanabi."

"Well nice to meet you Hanabi-chan, but I have to get going now."

"Me too, maybe we'll see each other again."

"I hope not," he said, she glared at him. He just laughed then ran off but then faced her again, "I look forward to that meeting!" Hanabi just rolled her eyes then headed the other direction.

Rumro was now in front of the house, "Wow, its so big." Then he knocked on the door, and Gaara answered it. "Gaara! Long time no see! Where's Temari and Kuzumi-niichan?"

"They're not here."

"They aren't?" Gaara shook his head, Rumro frowned, "Do you know where they are?" Gaara looked off into the street, "There." Rumro turned around and saw the two, Kuzumi with a calm smile and Temari clenching her fists.

"Well I have to get going now, maybe we can talk again the day after tomorrow at the wedding!"

"Aa."

Then Rumro ran towards them, "Kuzumi-niichan! Okaasan is looking for you!" Kuzumi nodded. Rumro faced Temari, "Good to see you too witch!"

Temari glared at him "The mini devil just had to come too." They glared at each other, Kuzumi sweat dropped, "Come on Rumro, don't want to keep Okaasan waiting, I'll see you at the wedding Temari."

Her eyes widened, "You're coming too?"

Rumro nodded "Of course! Your dad was best friends with my mom. Thought its too bad that she didn't match make them like what she did with your real mom."

Temari nodded, "Yeah, she could have found a better match." Kuzumi frowned, "You don't like her?"

"How would you like it if Kilina got married again?"

"I see."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"What did you want to tell me Kilina-bachan?"

"Its not very important Ino-chan, but you see a friend of mine is getting married. And I, along with my two sons, are invited. Would you like to come too?"

"Of course! I simply love weddings!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"You'll do catering?"

"Yes Hinata-chan, he's one of our best customers. So I just couldn't say no. And I want you to help out with it, is it okay with your schedule?"

"Yeah, I'm done teaching Hayane piano anyway. So whats the occasion?"

"Its a wedding."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"And you want me to go also because...?"

"Because I don't want you to spend your Sunday outside playing sports Tenten-chan."

"But Onee-chan, thats a _good_ thing."

"For athletes yes. But now its time for you to act lady-like and-"

"You just want to see me in a dress don't you?"

"Of course! Its not everyday we get _formally _invited to a _formal _wedding."

"I get it."

"So you'll let your hair down?"

"No."

"Aw, come on!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Temari."

"What do you want pinkie?"

"Just making sure you're all comfortable with us living here."

"...What are you planning?"

"Nothing, its just... we _are_ sisters."

_**Flashback**_

_A month already passed since the whole dinner scene, and Sakura met up with Temari again, "One more week until the wedding and all of our plans failed. Maybe they really are meant to be."_

_"Are you giving up?"_

_"Come on Temari! Three times we made them argue but they just made up and grew closer. They are happy. Before, now, and always will be."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"Because we'll be there to keep them together."_

_"Whats with the sudden change of attitude?"_

_"Its better to have a nice one than one like yours. Let them be happy. Even if you don't like the idea, deal with it. Your dad does what he can for to you, you do something in return for once." _

_"Nice speech."_

_"Temari."_

_"... I know."_

_"Then deal with it."_

_"... Fine. But don't call me Nee-chan."_

_"Then don't call me Saki."_

_**End Flashback**_

"But we don't need to act like sisters," Temari told her.

Sakura nodded, "And I thank the heavens for that. But I have some bad news."

"What?"

"I found out who's going to the wedding."

"So?"

"Most have connections with a few people we know."

"Once again, so? Like what Hinata and Tenten said, it'll be a rumor in a few days. And you said _connections_, what makes you so sure they'll also come."

"Because if you look at _everything _that's happened since the first day of school, we all became somehow connected."

"So you mean those three are gonna come here?"

"I bet they will."

"Karma's a bitch."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Temari looked at the invitation, her future step mother said that she can invite anyone she wanted.

...

_Am I that evil?... I probably am._

She faced the invitations.

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_Hyuuga Neji_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

She looked at the other one, _Should I?..._

But then she wrote it down.

_Nara Shikamaru._

... But then she smirked as she wrote another one.

_Akimichi Chouji_

She looked at the five invitations, playing matchmaker would be fun.

And she especially wanted to see their reactions.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"You look wonderful! Now get rid of the buns," Tsubaki demanded. Tenten rolled her eyes, "Its what people call a _trademark_."

"And we are going to a wedding, in which people call it a _formal _occasion. Meaning: fix your hair!"

"You're lucky I'm wearing a dress!"

"Who in the right mind would wear shorts, a baggy shirt and jacket to a _wedding_. Not even you would do something that embarrassing."

"I-"

"Are you two ready?" The two fell silent at the sound of Sasori's voice, Tsubaki glared at Tenten, but she quickly spoke up, "Yeah! We're done, we're leaving _now_." Then Tenten grabbed her wrist and they left.

"Just _one _time Tenten-chan!"

"That'll happen when pigs fly!"

"... I hope they make a hybrid of pig and bird then!"

"But they didn't so deal with it!"

Sasori just raised an eyebrow at their behavior and smirked, _I always wanted Laiya-oneesan to actually fix her hair in a ponytail for once in her lifetime. _

_Those two really are siblings._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Get back here you little devil!"

"That's what Temari calls me! You sure you two aren't friends-" He gulped, Ino's eye twitched at that statement, "You are in for it you little-"

"Ino," Kilina warned her.

"What Kilina-bachan?!"

"No bloodshed," Kuzumi said.

"Stop being such a drama queen! I don't make him bleed, but if I could he would be dead meat now! So give that back!"

Rumro just played with the beautiful heart shaped necklace between his fingers, "The lazy bum gave you this right? Well then come and get it back!" Then he ran.

Ino growled, "Come back here you brat!" Then she chased after him, but not as fast because of her dress. Kilina sighed, "Those two act like five year olds."

Kuzumi smiled, "But its worthwhile to see them happy like that, especially Ino-chan."

"Yeah, and she calls you the drama queen. The girl knows how to act happy when she really isn't."

"What do you mean?" The two faced the unnoticed person. Hayane raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" she asked again. But then Rumro came back and whispered something into her ear, her eyes widened.

"Give that back!" Ino said appearing. Rumro stuck his tongue out, "You're getting slow! Ino-_pig_!" Now he felt the deadly aura. Ino tackled him to the ground.

Hayane just watched the two recounting what he said.

_'Unlike you, she doesn't see her real family everyday.'_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Hinata-chan!" Karashi called out.

"Yes?!"

"Someone wishes to speak with you!" Hinata raised an eyebrow, then stopped packing the things in the car and turned around.

"Hanabi?"

Hanabi bit her lip, "You're going to a normal wedding right?" Hinata nodded, "I was hoping if I could come."

"As a guest?"

"No, but just someone to help out with the catering. I really want to see a real normal wedding," Hanabi said, afterall the Hyuuga weddings were too... traditional. Its _very_ old fashioned.

Hinata smiled, "Of course."

But Hanabi frowned "Why?"

She raised an eyebrow "Why what?"

"Why are you so kind to me?"

"You're my sister."

"But I'm not kind to you."

"But you're changing into a kind girl right?"

"What?"

"Would the old Hanabi really ask that?"

"... No. But even after all those years I treated you like garbage you're still kind to me. Why?"

"Cause its all worth it, when in the end you end up nice too. To see the same kind smile that disappeared over the years." Hanabi's eyes widened at the answer.

Hinata smiled back down at her.

"Its a good reward for an older sister to experience."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"You can do it Okaasan."

"I can do it."

"So get on with it."

"Temari!"

"What?" Sakura just rolled her eyes, Laiya just smiled, "You two go out and greet the guests. I just need some time alone."

They nodded and left. Sakura faced Temari, "So, Hinata helps out with the catering?"

"Yup, and I found out your uncle invited his girlfriend and her little sister."

"Tsubaki-san and Tenten."

"And Ino-pig is going with Kuzumi."

"We really are connected."

"Karma's a bitch."

"... So I've heard. But back to the matter at hand, what do we do?!"

"Why are you asking me? Do you expect me to always have the answers? You're the smart one."

"So you're calling yourself dumb!" Sakura pointed out, Temari glared at her, "Shut up pinkie."

"You two really can't get along can you?" Kankuro asked walking towards them. Temari sighed, "All I know is that when all five of us meet, bad things happen."

Sakura nodded, "The only time it didn't was when... there never really was a good incident that happened when all five of us are together."

But then Gaara came in, "Its about to start."

The four walked up front, but Sakura could have swore she saw a few people she knew at the very back.

Male people she knew.

She shook her head, _Impossible. No one is that close to them in the family to get invited._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

The four siblings had different reactions to the kiss. Sakura covered her eyes, Temari's eye visibly twitched, Gaara looked down, and Kankuro gagged. Kazge glared at them, but got pulled to the dance floor by his new wife.

The two girls went over to the place where they served the food. Hinata smiled at them, "Congratulations. You are all now officially related." Sakura groaned and Temari glared at Hinata, "You're using this as a huge advantage aren't you?"

Hinata smiled again. That was what made her sly, she always smiles but never smirks, it creeps out the other four. "Must suck, not only having Hinata but Ino-pig and I here at the wedding as well," Tenten said appearing along with Ino.

Sakura quickly got her cellphone out and took a picture of Tenten, they just stared at her like she was crazy. She smirked, "THE Tenten is wearing a _dress_. But why couldn't you also out your hair down?"

"I should because...?"

Ino smirked, "You shouldn't. Because I will!" Before Tenten could react Ino removed the ties on her hair.

And it happened.

Hell broke loose.

But this time, who knows? With the boys here, the outcome might be different... they might finally make up...

Or it'll get worse.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**VOTE OFF!!**

**1. they really will make up**

**2. it really will get worse**

**i need some votes for the nxt chap! that and don't forget to leave a REVIEW!!**


	14. The Last One Hopefully

**Chapter 14: The Last One... Hopefully**

"WHAT?!"

"..."

"WHO COULD HAVE DONE SUCH A TERRIBLE THING TO YOU?!"

"..."

"WE-"

"Calm down, Sasame," Tenten told her overreacting friend.

"Calm down?! Calm down?! Look at you!"

"Its just a broken arm-"

"And right before the match against Sound! We lost our best player!"

Tenten sighed, "Then I guess the team should learn to fight on its own. I'm sure you can handle it."

Sasame was about to argue, but then also sighed, "Yeah, you can't be playing all the time... oh, and how did you get in anyway?" Mood swings are common nowadays.

"None of your business," Tenten said in an icy tone that made the red head quiver.

But the redhead needed to know, "Don't worry, I won't tell a soul."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Uh... am... er... I like your hair, Sakura-chan. It suits you well," Shizune said motioning to her short hair.

Sakura just ran a hand over her short pink locks, "Yeah, truth be told, it kinda looks better, right?"

"Of course. You lost some... girlness in you, but you look much more tougher!"

"... Is that a good thing?"

"Quite. But, I didn't think you'd be so willing to cut your hair."

"..."

"... It was cut willingly, right?"

Sakura just walked away.

"I take that as a 'no'." But Shizune quickly ran after her, "You can tell me, Sakura-chan."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ami raised an eyebrow, "You look like shit today, you know that?"

Ino glared at her, "Shut up, Ami."

"What happened, Ino-chan? You really do look... bad today," Jalen said.

The girl just sighed, "Mind your own business."

"But truth be told, I think I know what caused this... depressing look," Ami said.

Ino's eyes widened.

"I think I remember seeing a certain blonde not even acknowledge the presence of a certain lazy genius."

_Damn._

Jalen frowned, "Who are they?"

Ami slapped her forehead, "Sometimes, you are just too much, you know that? But anyway, Ino-_chan_, you and Shika-kun are no more?"

"And what if we are?"

"Why exactly?"

Ino glared at her, and that even shut Ami up. The purple haired girl left, and in came the raven haired one.

Kiyu sat at the right of Ino, while Jalen sat on the left.

"Spill," Karin ordered.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Ne, Hinata-chan? How come you're not eating?" Karashi asked.

Hinata just sighed, "I'm not hungry that's all."

He nodded, but still wasn't satisfied with the answer.

The blue haired girl's stomach growled.

"... Hinata-chan?"

"U-Uh... I-I need to go to the bathroom!" Then she raced out of the cafeteria and entered the girls' bathroom.

She leaned on one of the walls, _This is not good, I need to get back all that lost money soon. _She exited the bathroom and was met with Karashi outside leaning on the wall.

"I'm all ears Hinata-chan."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Temari couldn't help but scowl.

She was wearing the school uniform. It was a school that didn't need uniforms, they were only used for important events. But the only people who wore it on a daily basis were the so called geeks and nerds.

And bully Temari was one of the people who laughed at them... but now.

There were whispers and murmurings throughout the hallway.

Temari shot them a glare, and they quickly went back to their business.

If there was one thing that Temari was proud of, it was her reputation, and only her reputation. But now...

No, reputation, no pride.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The boys couldn't help but sigh.

It was called karma.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Temari, what the hell happened to you?" Sai asked. Feleka was just struck speechless.

She sighed, "Otoosan made me wear the uniform to make sure that I would be disciplined well enough if I follow the dress codes like some of the goody two shoes here."

"You do know that if you still pick on a kid, they'll just end up fighting back and you'll look stupid, right?" he asked.

"... Yeah."

...

Sai just sighed, "When will you start wearing normal clothes again?"

"When I don't get a single detention for the month."

Feleka nodded, "Yeah, just one month then you can go back. You can still hang with us during the month, but try to keep your... temper to a minimum, kay?"

"I'll try."

"But what made your dad give you that punishment?" she asked.

...

Temari faced them, could she tell them?... "Tell a soul and you won't live long enough to even think about regretting it."

"So what happened?"

"Yesterday was the wedding of my dad with Sakura's mom." Their jaws dropped. "It. Was. Horrible."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Tenten sighed, "Not to mention all the boys were there to make it even worse... well to be honest, they made it better."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hinata frowned, "It was kinda... painful both mentally and physically. It hurt a lot."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ino groaned, "It happened so... fast. It would probably be our last fight, and they decided to make it... memorable."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura ran a hand through her hair, "Among all our fights this was the worst among them all."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_**Flashback**_

_Ino smirked, "You shouldn't. Because I will!" Before Tenten could react Ino removed the buns from her hair._

_Tenten glared at her, "What the hell is wrong with you? When did it become a crime to fix your hair?!"_

_..._

_"Hello?!"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Hinata frowned, "Wow, Tenten, you look pretty without them."_

_Temari handed her the ties, "So its best you put them back on, it would break some natural law if you look nice."_

_Tenten grabbed it from the blonde's hands, "What the hell does that mean?! That it would be impossible for me to act girl?!"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Sakura fake coughed, "Um, sorta. Like Ino suddenly becoming good in sports, besides gymnastics. Or like me not becoming student council president next year-"_

_"But, that is a possibility," Hinata said, "Sasuke-san has my vote. Since I'm not so sure anyone would want a president who always fights."_

_..._

_..._

_They discovered many things on that day._

_..._

_Sakura's eyes widened when the shock finally left, "God dammit!"_

_"Or one who curses loudly," Hinata continued._

_"Shut up!"_

_"Just pointing out the truth," Ino said, "No need to act like the bitch you really are."_

_Sakura glared at her, "Look who's talking."_

_Temari looked around, she saw the boys too busy talking with some parents, her own parents were too busy dancing to notice them, and the workers were only paying attention to serving._

_No one was looking their way._

_The blonde faced her arguing buddies again and sighed, "You know, this is a wedding."_

_They faced her, "So what?" Tenten asked._

_"We will get in trouble here if we fight. Our parents are worse then the teachers."_

_Hinata's face paled, "T-Then we should s-stop right now! I'm headed back to the buffet table-"_

_Ino put an arm around her shoulder to stop her retreat, "Oh no you're not. If one of us gets caught, we all get it."_

_The white eyed girl gulped._

_"And why should that be?" Sakura asked, "We could just separate right now and no one will get caught."_

_Tenten faced Ino, "For once forehead is right. I... I don't want to fight anymore."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_So many shocking things happened that day._

_Ino looked away, "So, is this a truce or something?"_

_Temari shrugged, "I suppose."_

_..._

_"So... I'm heading back to the buffet table to work," Hinata said heading there._

_Sakura nodded, "I'm going inside, I don't feel like talking to anybody right now," then she entered the house._

_Ino grinned, "And I'm going to ask Shika-kun to dance!" she exclaimed heading over to him._

_Temari cursed under her breath, "I'll go check with Otoosan and Laiya-san," she said heading to them._

_Tenten just stood there alone, "I don't even know why I came here."_

_- Brief Interlude -_

"So, you all made up?" Karashi asked.

Hinata sighed, "No. The night was still young. A lot can happen within an hour before the wedding ends."

_- End Interlude -_

_Tenten walked along the buffet table getting as much food as possible, but then she arrived at her favorite dish, but Hinata was the one serving it._

_..._

_Hinata looked at her, "Two spoons?"_

_"Yeah, sure."_

_The used to be Hyuuga was about to put it on her plate, that was until someone bumped her causing the contens in the large spoon to land on Tenten's face._

_Tenten wiped it off, Hinata gulped, "I am so, so, so sorry! Someone bumped into me-"_

_The brunette tried her best to control her temper, "Its fine." But then they both looked behind Hinata and saw that it was Ino and Shikamaru dancing who bumped into Hinata._

_Tenten made a gagging noise. Hinata giggled, "You don't need to be jealous, Neji-niisan is here and is free."_

_She glared at her, "What made you think I would be going after him?!"_

_"... Um, why wouldn't you? Its usually your type to make the first move."_

_"Stereotypes are not good. And when will you realize that Naruto is too dense? You're the one who has to make a move."_

_Hinata faced the blonde who was happily talking to Sasuke, "... I suppose." Then Tenten left._

_"Oh, Hinata-chan!" some worker said, "Can you deliver this to that table over there? I have my hands full with the desert section!" Hinata nodded, grabbed the tray, then went towards the table._

_But she stopped right before the people on the table could see her. Because sitting there, was Hyuuga Hiashi, Hanabi, and other main family members. She quickly turned around and walked away quickly._

_Then, it really began._

_She was too quick to stop herself from colliding with Temari who was also walking away quickly. The contents of the tray flew up and landed on a certain brunette._

_Tenten glared at Hinata, "Its starting to get annoying, Hinata," she said wiping the spaghetti away from her hair, "Really, really annoying."_

_"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to! Because I bumped into Temari-"_

_"Who is still under you by the way," Temari said, while Hinata was still sitting on her._

_Hinata quickly stood up, "I am just so sorry! I really didn't mean to!"_

_Tenten removed all the contents from her, which ended up landing on the floor, and well._

_The same someones before bumped into Tenten quite hard and she fell flat on her face on the food that she just removed._

_..._

_Hinata and Temari backed away._

_..._

_Tenten was known among their fights to be sometimes be even more calm then Hinata, and her cracking was something the two did not want to see._

_The said girl stood up, mashed potato now on her hair, she wiped it off then threw it at Ino._

_Ino gasped as she felt the mushy chunk of potato land on her hair, Shikamaru looked behind and saw a food covered Tenten, and two panicking girls._

This is not good_, was the only thing on his mind._

_The blonde grabbed a handful of the things on her head and threw it behind her. But she didn't hit Hinata, Temari or even Tenten. She was known for horrible aim._

_She hit the pink haired girl who was just exiting the house._

_Sakura blinked at the sudden attack but then glared at Ino, "I thought we had a truce or something?!"_

_Ino glared at her, "Why don't you ask the one who threw food first?!"_

_"Me? Look who's too busy dancing to notice that it was she herself who caused the disaster!"_

_Temari put her hands between Tenten and Ino, "Look girls, calm down-"_

_"Calm down?!" Ino exclaimed, "If you were in our place you would be doing exactly the same thing!"_

_"I am not that rash!"_

_"Tch, yeah right! You're worse then Ino and Sakura combined!" Tenten said._

_Sakura glared at her, "What does that mean?!"_

_"Um, girls, people are staring-" Hinata tried to say._

_Ino scoffed, "You still aren't used to getting attention?! Come _on _Hinata! Stop being such a goody two shoes-"_

_Shikamaru quickly appeared by her side, "Calm down Ino-"_

_"Stay out of this, Shikamaru! This has nothing to do with you!" Ino exclaimed pushing the boy away._

_- Brief Interlude -_

"Was that why you and Shikamaru broke up?" Kiyu asked.

Ino shook her head, "No, it was after the fight. Because I mean really now, who would want a girlfriend that was so violent? One that _beat up _other girls instead of just arguing with words like normal girls?

"Girls are known to use words, not fists. And apparently, no boy would want one who didn't act that way... Even I don't like myself anymore!"

_- End Interlude -_

_Then Ino faced the girls, "Its between us."_

_They looked around and noticed that the boys and parents were heading their way._

_"This is probably going to be our last fight," Tenten said._

_Temari smirked and cracked her knuckles, "Lets make it memorable."_

_**-BBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP-**_

_**We are sorry to say but the following content might not be suitable for people who are under age. It contains violence, hair cutting, cursing, cat fights, and the like. And we advise that you wait for a while. And to keep you readers company we are now playing an episode of Naruto.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

And then their lips met. It was kiss that they would never ever forget.

The people watching thought it was all a dream, after all something like that would never ever happen.

_**Let's check if the fight is over:**_

_Sakura grabbed the nearest knife she could find and cut it through her hair, currently being pulled tightly by Temari. Her green eyes widened, "Did you just-"_

_She smirked, "I was planning on a haircut anyway, why not make it quicker and how about you?" she raised up the not very sharp knife and-_

_**Oh dear! Seems it is still going on! Let us return:**_

They would always remember that kiss for the rest of their lives. And it will haunt them perhaps every waking hour.

And then, they finally pulled apart.

_**Lets check back and see if its done now:**_

_Tenten pushed the blue haired girl, and she ended up tripped over something and landed on a crystal thing, causing it to break into pieces, and by the looks of it, it was very expensive. Hinata got a shard then faced Tenten and-_

_**So sorry! Seems like it is still on. Back to the show:**_

The two faced each other with eyes filled with so much emotion, also with those around them. And it was one that caused quite a series of events...

Hate.

_**Checking back!:**_

_Ino dodged a hit from Tenten and pushed her towards the floor, but while Tenten was falling her arm got hit, _hard_, on the pavement. She cursed under her breath, "Damn it, pig! Do you seriously want me to go to the hospital?!"_

_**-sigh- Lets go back to the show:**_

The two gagged, and the people watching glared at one of them.

"Naruto! How dare you steal Sasuke-kun's first kiss!!"

_**Oh! its finally done! Back to the wedding.**_

_**-BBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP-**_

_"Let go of me you pig!" Ino exclaimed in Chouji's grasp._

_Naruto held on tight to Hinata, while the latter was too busy blushing to object._

_Tenten scowled under her breath as Neji was by her side, making sure he was keeping her at bay without holding her arm._

_Temari cursed while Shikamaru's arm were around her._

_And Sakura just sighed, as Sasuke was holding her back, "We really did it this time."_

_And they really did._

_Because then, a few shadows loomed over them. To be more specific a few family members._

_They were _dead_._

_**End Flashback**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_I NEED AT LEAST 3 REVIEWS BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER_**

**_So sorry for not updating since... _ever_! I had a serious writer's block! And this chapter even looked rushed! Ugh!_**

**_I could so do better than this, but... -sigh- writer's block and pressure to finish a story is real..._**

**_Evil. I'm sure you fellow writers know what I'm talking about._**

**_Please review!_**


	15. Overtaken

**Chapter 15: Overtaken**

Overtaken, and that was what Ino was.

Jalen and Kiyu kept her secret, no problem there.

It was Ami that made her life, currently, a living hell.

The purple haired girl smirked, "What about it, Ino? We need a die hard cheer for the village nationals soon. Have any ideas? Or were you too busy wallowing in self pity after Shika-kun dumped you?"

The village each gives a cheerleading team as a representative for the competition between them. And it was the first time theirs ever got picked.

Ino glared at her, "I have one."

Jalen clapped her hands, "Of course Ino-chan has one! She's the team captain, Ami!"

Ami merely nodded then went to her place in the cheer, but without muttering, "Not for long."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura, who was in the library, flipped through a bunch of pages on a text book and landed on what she wanted and quickly started writing in her notebook. But then someone sat in front of her.

She sighed and looked up, her eyes widened, "Sasuke?"

He merely grunted in response, "Shizune-sempai sent me here to tell you about the student council elections are in a month."

Her green eyes widened, "Already?"

"Its already fourth term, almost the end of the school year."

She nodded, "Yeah, forgot about that. But what about it?"

"... She said you should make up with the other four-"

"No," she said calmly, "Four votes won't make bunch of a difference."

"But they're all from different cliques. Hinata could make her quiet group vote for me, Ino the cheerleaders, Temari the bullies, and Tenten the athletes. If they ask them to vote for me... you're going to fight a losing battle," he explained.

Sakura remained unfazed, "Well, I'll just have to try ten times harder. Now if you don't mind, Sasuke, I'm busy. Good day."

Sasuke just sighed and walked away.

But when he left, Sakura clenched her hand, and the pen broke in two, splattering ink all over her notebook.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Tenten blew on the whistle, "Its break time, five minutes!" The basketball players cheered and scattered around the gym.

Sasame appeared next to her, "So, Tenten-chan, how does the whole coach thing coming along?"

A growl was the response.

"Miss playing?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Aw, don't worry Tenten-chan! Just a few more months to go-"

Tenten frowned, "The try outs are today."

"... Um, what try outs?"

"On who will be my substitute for those few months you're talking about, remember? This team has no co-captain. Anyone on the team, or other students, can try out. You _have _be the one, Sasame-chan," Tenten told her.

The red head raised an eyebrow, "Why me?"

"You and I both know everyone wants to take my position as captain, and _stay _there."

"You don't think I would want that?"

"I trust you, its just the other people I'm not sure of..."

"Come _on _Ten-chan! You've been with most of the players since _first _year!"

"So? Its called a clique, Sasame, not a group of real friends."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hinata traced her fingers across the keys of the piano, she was in the music room at free period with no one around... she sat on the stool and placed her hands on the keys.

Then she began playing, then opened her mouth to sing.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The ball went straight through the hoop. 3 points exactly.

There were gasps among the crowd.

And Tenten clenched her fists.

Temari simply faced Anko and smirked, "So, how was that?"

The basketball coach merely smiled, "Very good. I don't see why you haven't tried out before."

The brunette gulped, _This is not happening._

"I think we just found a good candidate. I hear you are also a good leader in class."

_Noooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura put some tape on one of her posters then pasted it on one of the walls near the music room. She was about to post another one on the opposite wall but heard something.

_"... So I won't give up_

_No I won't beak down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_Someone's watching over me..."_

Sakura's materials dropped right when she realized whose voice that belonged too, but when she did the playing of the piano and the singing voice quickly stopped. She quickly grabbed her things and turned the corner.

Hinata went out, "I-Is somebody there?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ino gulped at their reactions. Her cheer was great, but compared to Kiyu's... well...

Ami scoffed, "This isn't a cheer for a game on Friday, Ino. This is a cheer for the _village _nationals_._"

Jalen frowned but added quietly, "Um, Ami is right." The others silently agreed.

The blonde just laughed, "Don't worry girls, this was just a warm up. To see if you were up to it. I'll have the real cheer on Monday!"

It was Friday meaning she had the weekend to make up a new cheer.

"Tch, yeah right," Ami said, "Well girls, I guess I'll speak on behalf of the team. Monday's cheer better be big, or else you might be voted off captain."

Her eyes widened, "Excuse me?"

"I have a cheer of my own, Ino-_chan_, and the village nationals are _very _important. We'll see on Monday, won't we? I mean who knows? Kiyu might have made the wrong decision in letting you become captain with her broken leg."

"She didn't."

Ami just smirked at the comeback, "We'll see about that."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The two faced each other. They were the only ones left in the gym after the... suprising results.

Temari raised an eyebrow, "What? You didn't think I would make it?"

Tenten glared at her, "_Why_? You were never interested in sports before."

The blonde shrugged, "I guess you can say, this month could be very boring. I would rather wear sports attire then the uniform anytime, too. Besides, you don't have to be mad or anything. After this year you'll be captain again."

She froze, "This... _year_?"

Her companion rolled her eyes, "Its only going to be about 2 more months of school left, Tenten. Your arm won't heal that fast. And if it does, it'll still need a few more weeks to get back in shape."

"So that-"

"Yup, that means its like for the rest of the year you're not the captain anymore _and _not on the team anymore," Temari told her.

Tenten glared at her, "I thought after the wedding, there would be no more fights."

"I'm not making one. I want to try out, when was that so wrong? If someone else did it, would you care? No."

...

"Besides, I was always good in sports. I just felt like exerting my skills in something else for the past few years."

"So, that means bully Temari became captain Temari?" Tenten asked with distaste.

"Doesn't that sound much more better?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ino was, in the secluded area of the park, pacing back and forth.

"Cheer, cheer, cheer," she groaned, "Why can't I think straight?!"

"Maybe your break up made your brain break too," a voice said.

The blonde turned around and was met with the brunette, and then she growled, "Get out of here, panda!"

Tenten just raised an eyebrow, "What a temper."

"Tenten!"

"What's the problem anyway?" she asked.

"What's the problem?! That damn Ami is the problem! I'm the problem! Ugh!" she exclaimed.

...

"Okay," she simply replied.

"I need a new cheer by Monday! Something... _breathtaking_! And absolutely nothing is entering my head!"

"Who are the competition? The ones to be really afraid of?"

"The team in Sound that is led by Tayuya, one in Suna led by a sophomore named Matsuri, one from the Mist led by some girl formerly from Sound named Kin. Those three are the ones who actually stand a chance."

"Judges?"

"Tsuande, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru, the ones who head some schools-hey! Why am I telling you?!" Ino asked.

Tenten sighed, "I'll help you."

"W-What?!"

"Its called pity, Ino. You know? I feel sorry for you."

"Hey!"

"And if the basketball team is always winning, the cheerleaders have to too. Besides, I've got nothing better to do with a broken arm."

"... I don't need your charity ideas."

"Its better than no ideas."

"... I'm only doing this because I have no choice," she reluctantly said, "But how can _you _help?"

Tenten just smirked.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hinata's eyes widened at the paper that was thrown onto her face, she grabbed it and then faced the person who gave it, "Sakura?" The pink haired simply stayed quiet and motioned for her to read it. Hinata glanced at the poster given to her and her eyes widened, "The school talent show?"

"Join it."

"What-"

"Sing."

"How did you know?"

"I heard you in the music room," she said, "And you can win."

The girl looked at her with doubt, "Why do you want me to win? You're the overacheiver."

"I just don't like seeing talent go to waste. You might as well use it if you have it," Sakura explained then left an alone Hinata on the sidewalk.

She glanced back at the paper but then at Sakura's retreating back, _That was strange... even for her._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Temari glanced at the basketball on the corner of her room and sighed, _Wonder if what I did was right... that girl hates me and I'm practically stealing her position away... _but then she shook her head, _No-_

But then there was a burst of loud music, Temari scowled and left the room, she arrived at the one next to her and knocked hard, "Lower the volume!"

"Its easier for me to concentrate if there's music!"

"But not me!"

"Like I care-"

"Saki! Lower down that volume! Its giving me a headache!" Laiya called out from the kitchen. Temari just smirked when the music grew softer and then entered her room again.

Sakura sat at her desk and was writing her speech for the upcoming student council elections, she looked at her paper and sighed.

_... a school that can, _will_, become better. One that can make everyone happy_

She quickly erased the happy part, _Happy? For me that school is hell. _She groaned, _All because of that damn fight. And my competition... _she scowled at the thought of the raven haired boy, _I bet he's using this to his advantage._

_**Sure now? You're just denying-**_

_Yes, inner, that's what I always do._

_**... There was no sarcasm-**_

_Cause its god damn true. Happy now? _

_**... Um...**_

_Good, I need to start getting ready for the elections._

_**Why are you so serious for this?**_

Sakura just sighed, _If Ino-pig became captain, the highest position in the squad, then I have to become president, the highest position in the council._

_**Your rivalry is still there?**_

_And it'll stay too._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"You are actually lending me this?!" Ino asked, scanning the sheets of paper Tenten gave her.

The brunette nodded, "Yup."

"I-I..." she sighed, "Thank you."

Tenten just nodded, "I was never able to use it, even after all those years since junior high. And I didn't want to give away my ideas to the high school cheer squad."

"I just can't believe that you used to be _captain_! The athlete and tom boy of the school used to wear skirts and shout cheers?!"

"Yeah-"

"The one everyone thought that wouldn't be caught dead in pretty clothes?!"

"I get the point-"

"The same girl that was mistaken as a boy before-"

"Ino," she said in a stern voice. "I get it."

The blonde just laughed sheepishly, "Hehe, yeah, sorry about that. Its just so hard to believe."

Tenten merely nodded.

"Why did you stop?" Ino asked.

"Well, why did you begin?" Tenten asked back.

...

Ino shrugged, "I wanted to beat forehead at _something_. You?"

"My father hated the fact that I cheered. So when he died I just... stopped."

Ino frowned, "Well I'm not giving you pity or anything."

Tenten smiled, "Good. That's the last thing I need."

...

Tenten could lie down at the grass in the park and look up. "You know what, pig?"

"What, panda?" she asked, still standing.

"We could've been great friends."

...

"Yeah."

...

But then the two burst out laughing.

"Like that'll happen!" Ino exclaimed.

Tenten nodded, "I know!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_A/N:_**

**_I know! I'm sorry again for not updating sooner with this chapter as well! But the plot just wouldn't come to me! So I made a bit of a timeskip!_**

**_Once, so sorry!... Well, then again, like a 'sorry' does anything, right?_**

**_But anyway, review! Please!_**


	16. We're Better and Stronger

**Chapter 16: We're Better and Stronger**

Hinata looked at him.

Naruto just grinned, "Sure I'll help out! I just need to tune my guitar again!"

She let out a sigh of relief.

"You didn't think I would do it?"

She shook her head, a faint blush on her cheeks, "N-No. I'm just glad you don't think of it as a burden or anything-"

"No way!" he exclaimed, searching through a box for his guitar, "Its about time you showed your voice to the world! Good to see some confidence in you. After all," he said finding his instrument, "I don't like seeing talent go to waste."

_"I don't like seeing talent go to waste. You might as well use it if you have it."_

Hinata smiled at the thought of Sakura actually talking like Naruto.

Naruto plucked the strings and frowned, "Its more out of tune than I thought!"

She just smiled, "Its okay if you don't-"

"I _want _to, Hinata-chan!" he said with a big grin.

Her face went a bit red. _To think that at the beginning of the school year I disliked him! _She looked at him as he was concentrating on tuning the guitar.

Hinata's eyes widened. If you just changed his looks, he would look exactly like Sakura when she was concentrating.

"Um, N-Naruto-kun. You expression kinda looks like-"

"Sakura-chan?" he asked, "Yeah, the teme says that too. He says Sakura and I are like long lost siblings or something like that."

She nodded.

"And Sakura keeps saying that you and Sasuke are also like long lost siblings."

Her eyes slightly widened, "Sasuke-san?"

"Yup. Something about being too shy or anti-social to show the world your true personality, she says things like its a waste of good traits."

Hinata was just confused at that. Sakura? Saying she had good traits? Hinata knew that she was kind, but she didn't know that she could also be kind to the ones she hated.

She sat beside Naruto, "What song do you think I should sing?"

Naruto grinned, "Depends, who do you want to dedicate it to?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_**THUMP**_

Sakura's eyes widened at the sudden impact on her skull. She looked around and noticed it was Naruto who flicked her on the head.

She groaned, "What do you want, Naruto?"

"I thought we were having a study group thing today, since finals are near," he told her with a grin. "But it seems you just slept for half an hour."

Her eyes widened and she looked at the clock, lunch was almost over. Meaning in a few minutes they were to leave the libraly and go back into their classroom.

She just sighed and looked at the paper on top of her book, it was her speech. But then her eyes widened as she looked it over.

It was a page long.

She faced Naruto, "Where's Sasuke? It was a group study, right?"

"He just left a few minutes ago, saying something about Shizune-senpai calling him."

"Did he do this?"

Naruto laughed sheepishly, "Er, I was also sleeping-"

"Baka! You're the one who needs more studying than me!"

"Sorry!"

"Silence," the librarian said in a stern voice.

Sakura just sighed and looked at her speech. It was incredible. It was something sentimental. Something that could touch the hearts of students. Something advance.

Something she did not do.

She wanted to crumple it up and throw it away, but she knew doing it was of no use. She already read it, learned its ideas, and knew that if she made another speech it would be similar to this one.

But then she looked over it again, the print was similar to hers, but there was something about it. No one could copy her print perfectly except for Sasuke and Ino. Ino couldn't write something like this.

But Sasuke...

He's her _opponent. _He wasn't _supposed _to help her.

She stood up, grabbed her things, and ran outside, leaving a bewildered Naruto.

And, luckily, she bumped into him while in the hallway. And there was no one else there too. _Good, _she thought, _I can lent out my frustrations freely._

"You did this, didn't you?!" she asked holding up the paper. "You think I can't handle the election all by myself?!"

Sasuke just smirked, "You do know you're fighting a losing battle. So I might as well help you out."

"You are such... a... a... _cheater_!"

"I see."

She scowled, "I don't want your help!"

"Exactly. You _need _it."

"No I don't!"

"Don't deny it, Sakura. You know as well as I that because of your reputation with your four friends, the school thinks you unworthy."

Sakura glared at him. "I'll show you! Even without their help, I _will _win!" she exclaimed, walking off.

Sasuke just watched her retreating figure and smirked. _At least she got her determination back._

But Sakura turned around for some last remark, but she fell silent. There was a triumphant gleam in his eyes, but then it was gone as soon as it appeared, then he walked towards her, "Time for class."

She frowned but then nodded and followed him.

_**Girl! He's trying to make you fight even harder!  
**_

_I know._

_**And-wait, what?**_

_I know._

_**Isn't that just amazing-**_

_I don't need his help._

_**Ugh. You just don't know when to give in!**_

_I don't know when to give up._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ami glared at Ino, who just smirked back. "It looks like I win, Ami-_chan_."

The purple haired girl just scowled and walked out of the gym. She was able to show the squad Tenten's cheer and well...

Kiyu merely applauded, "I must admit, Ino, that was pretty good."

Ino smiled at her, "Well, it is _me _you're talking about!"

But Jalen faced the exit of the gym, "I don't think Ami was happy about losing... again."

"Oh, she'll get over it!" Ino said, placing an arm over the fellow blonde. "She'll probably just look for something else that she could _try _and take from me! And fail at it again too!" The other girls there silently agreed, they witnessed the many failed attempts of Ami to try and take something from their new captain.

But Jalen gulped. "It's just that, she tells me things, and I comfort her and... um..."

Ino raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"She..."

"What, Jalen?"

"You..."

"Just spit it out."

"You don't know how it feels to lose," Jalen said, "It isn't a very nice feeling."

She frowned, "And why should I care?"

"... She," Jalen bit her lip, as if though scared to tell a secret, "... she cries, Ino-chan. She gets hurt." Jalen sighed, all naiveness away from her words.

"She always wears bracelets and wrist bands, Ino-chan."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura stretched her arms, she was finally dismissed after having a meeting with Shizune about the elections. And she gets really tired of hearing the same things over and over and over again.

_"You must make up with the three."_

_"You will lose if your fights continue."_

_"You're fighting a losing battle."_

It gets tiring. Especially the last phrase.

The pink haired girl turned the corner and stopped, everyone went home, except for some students for extra curricular activities. The hallway was supposed to be empty like always.

Someone rushed past her, causing her hair to be blown away. _She sure is fast. _She turned to the girl, but then saw her enter the girls' bathroom and slam the door. The janitor came by, he tipped his hat to Sakura. "You get used to the crying girls," he merely said, then resumed cleaning.

Sakura nodded, "Um, yeah." Then she entered the bathroom, but when she did she was attacked with a very loud yell.

"Leave me alone!"

Her green eyes widened, _That voice! _"Ami? Is that you?" She walked to the last stall and opened it, and, sure enough, there was the purple haired girl leaning against the wall, head in hands and she was crying.

"I said leave me alone, forehead!"

She flinched. Sakura was used to the insults, but this one came from Ami. The girl that bullied her when she was smaller, her words will always have the largest affect on her. She was the girl that crushed her self confidence, that caused so many tears to come out of her eyes. And, now, Sakura saw her bully in her worst state. A state where she was the prey, and not the predator.

But she couldn't fully grasp the opportunity. It would make her just like Ami.

"You... okay-"

"Do I look okay?!"

_**Yeesh! No need to be a drama queen. Why are we still here, again?**_

Sakura ignored her inner's question and sat down next to the school's childhood bully. "What happened-"

"I said leave me alone!" Ami exclaimed in between sobs, "I don't need your damn pity!"

Inner gasped, _**Kill her!  
**_

"I just want to help-"

"I'm not asking for help from someone like you!"

_**What the hell does that mean?!**_

Sakura tried her best to smile again, "I'm-"

Ami glared at her, "I said leave!"

"This isn't-"

_"Get out!"_

But then the door burst open again, and in came the reason for the many tears shed by the girl. Ino appeared by Sakura's side, "Ami?! You okay?"

Ami just stared at the two girls beside her, the girls trying to _comfort _her.

It was stupid, stupid irony.

_**Flashback**_

_Ami flicked her on the forehead, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Billboard Brow!" The girls beside her laughed. "Good to see you got the guts to come to school again!"_

_Sakura stepped back, "P-Please, l-leave me alone!"_

_"You hear that girls? Forehead's trying to get us to leave our own territory!" Ami exclaimed with a smirk._

_The six year old just sniffed, "I-I-"_

_"What, forehead? Don't have the backbone to say something back?! I guess behind that large forehead of yours is just air!" she exclaimed._

_Tears started coming out of her eyes._

_"Cry baby-"_

_"Leave her alone!" a blonde said, appearing in front of Sakura, arm's wide._

_Ami faked a gasp. "My oh my! It seems Ino is trying to defend your large forehead, Haruno! And to think you would've have made and excellent addition to my group, Ino."_

_"Like that'll happen! Hell would freeze over first!" Ino yelled back. "So you better bring a jacket, Ami! Because that is where you're going to go!"_

_Her eyes widened and she glared at Ino, "We'll see about that you pig." Then she, along with her friends left._

_Ino faced the crying Sakura, "You okay?"_

_**End Flashback**_

To think that it was _she _who was crying now, instead of the pinkette. To think that it was _she _who was displaying weakness in front of the two girls.

She was supposed to be the one laughing! Not the one crying!

Ami glared at them. "Leave. Me. Alone."

"But-" Ino tried to say.

"Leave me alone! God damn it! Just get away from me!" she said breaking down into tears. Sakura's eyes were filled with sympathy, she put a hand on Ami's shoulder, only to have it slapped away. "Why won't you leave me alone?! Get out!"

Ino grabbed Sakura's hand, "Come on. She doesn't want us here-"

"About time you understood!"

But the two were already outside.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ino just leaned on the wall and sighed.

Sakura did the same, "So, what happened?"

"I showed her up. Made her see that she couldn't steal something from me... again."

"And she cracked?"

Ino looked down, "Jalen said after every failed attempt she cries... and..."

"And?"

"And cuts."

Sakura's eyes widened, "You're kidding, right? Ami? She isn't the kind to cut! She's supposed to be the reason why some people even cut! Not the other way around."

Ino just sighed again, "But if you really look at it, its kinda miserable being her. In our childhood she was the boss, but now in high school, the more important place, she's a nobody with too much confidence."

"Seeing the girl you always made cry ending up top 1."

"Following the girl you hate with no other choice."

"Finally finding out that people can change for the better... and, with yourself, the worse."

Ino nodded, "Must suck."

"It's pathetic."

The blonde's eyes widened and she faced Sakura. "What?"

Sakura just continued to stare in front of her. "I said it's pathetic. The tables turned, so what? We changed, why can't she? We changed for the better. She changed for the worse, her problem."

Ino was at loss for words. "But... we... she-"

"Really now, does she think I was born smart?" Sakura asked. "Does she think that you were born beautiful? Its called hard work. Something she's too lazy to do." She scowled, "She thinks everything she wants is handed to her on a silver platter."

Her companion just stared. "That was just... mean."

Sakura just walked away, but not without departing words.

"Seems bullies really are stupid."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Temari sneezed.

Sasame faced their new captain. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just have a feeling someone insulted me."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ami raised the razor over her wrist.

_"It's pathetic."_

One slash.

_"She changed for the worse, her problem."_

Another.

_"Its called hard work. Something she's too lazy to do."_

Blood was pouring out after another cut.

_"Seems bullies really are stupid."_

The razor dropped to the floor.

_I am not stupid. _Ami looked up, anger and hate within her eyes.

_I'll show you. I'll make your life a living hell._

She clenched her fists, which cause her cut to bleed even more.

_You're going down, Haruno. You and your little friends._

**_A/N:_**

**_To tell the truth, I'm starting to like this story :D And to tell you another truth, this story is coming to an end! Just a few more chapters to go!_**

**_You've read, right? I think you know the next step! Review! Pls!_**


	17. Preparations

**Chapter 17: Preparations**

"... and I'll make sure you won't need to... er... hide from bullies anymore," Sakura told them with a smile.

The president of the chess club smiled. "Thank you Haruno-san, your guidance would be much appreciated."

"Yes, well, I must be off. Don't forget about my propositions!" she said, walking away. It was free period, and instead of attending the student council meeting, she was out getting votes. She entered the music room, and the members of the glee club all faced her.

"Good afternoon, I'm sorry for the intrusion, but I was hoping if I could get a fraction of your time..."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ino faced her. "Please. I'm actually _begging _you!"

"I don't want to rain on your parade or anything, but hello?" Tenten pointed to the cast on her arm. "Broken arm here."

The blonde grabbed it, "It doesn't reach to your elbow, it's just around your arm."

"Yeah, throwing a ball would cause it to-"

"Can you still flip if I placed some kind of medicine on it?" Ino asked her.

Tenten frowned. "Medicine?"

"It'll ease the pain for about two hours every time you apply it. It would lessen, or even remove, the pain and strengthen the bones temporarily."

"How are going to get something like-"

"My dad used it when he got a broken leg."

The brunette shook her head. "Ino. If I wanted to get back into physical activities it'll have to be a sport."

"You can just lip cheer! Then all you'll have to do is gymnastics, that's a sport, right?"

She sighed, Ino obviously wasn't taking the hint that she didn't want to cheer. "I'm supposed to be playing _basketball, _not wearing some mini skirt and jump around!"

Ino raised an eyebrow, "The Tenten afraid of what people will think of her?"

"Don't we all?"

She was about to retort but shut her mouth. Time to back to Plan A. "_Please! _What do I have to do to make you join the team while Ami's away?!"

Tenten's eyes widened, _She really is desperate. _

"And even if I do give you the medicine out of the kindness of my heart," which probably means never, "you still won't be able to play! Temari has your position until the end if the school year!"

She had a point.

"It's not like next year Temari would stay captain and you'll be a cheerleader! It's just _temporarily_! Please, Tenten!"

Tenten sighed. "I told you I don't-"

"Blackmail," Ino said with a smirk. "I tried to be nice and to actually throw away my pride, but now, I'm serious. I'll tell the whole school that you used to wear pink and act like me before your parents died!"

"And who'll believe you?"

The blonde smirked and grabbed a photo. It was a picture of a thirteen year old Tenten, brown hair fixed up in a pink headband, a red halter top, mini denim skirt, and pink one inch heels.

And the words were already placed. Across the picture, in shocking pink glitter pen, _The tomboy's inner dream!_

"Your reputation makes you out as a boyish girl, and this will crush it. And I bet your little team won't respect you as much once this goes throughout the entire school! And don't worry, I have copies."

...

"I hate you."

"Love you too, Tennie. Especially your back flip."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"That was great, Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. The two were on the rooftop during free period, the talent show only a week away.

She, obviously, blushed at the compliment. "T-Thank you, Naruto-kun."

"Do you know who you're up against?" he asked, handing her a bottle of water.

"Hai. There's Tayuya-san with her flute playing, Kiba-kun along with Akamaru will perform tricks, as well as Shino-kun and his insects-"

His eyes widened, "You're going to go against your group?!"

She nodded. "H-Hai, and they're both wishing me luck, since Kiba-kun already won last year and Shino-kun the year before. So I'm left of our group who hasn't won yet."

"And then when next year comes, it'll be the three of you competing for who'll win the two out of four! I'm sure you'll win this year, Hinata-chan!"

"T-Thank you, Naruto-kun!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Five more laps!" Temari shouted.

The players groaned. "But Temari-" Sasame tried to say.

"You're all as slow as everyone else in this school. Tenten spoiled you all too much! Now go! Or I'll make it ten!" Temari ordered. The group started running around the court.

Anko was just sitting on the bleachers watching the substitute captain act like some military general. "You sure don't pity them."

The blonde just shrugged. "Tenten thinks I can't make a good leader. Once next year starts she'll find them better than before. I'll show her who can make a better captain."

Anko just remained silent, _Their relationship doesn't seem to have changed at all... yet it seems so different._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"She'll be the one to replace Ami!" Ino said to the other members of the squad. And with that statement the whole group burst into conversations. But then Ino slammed her hands on the nearby bleachers, gaining their attention. _Ouch,_she thought. Tenten just smirked at her reaction. "She is here, mainly because I forced her! We need a good replacement and she's the only on left in the school who can actually do a cartwheel!"

"But she's got a broken arm!" one girl exclaimed.

"I'll be the one to take care of that. Just learn to adjust to the lesser amount of weight once she takes Ami's place in the pyramid! And I don't want any complaints from any of you or even her! Understood?"

"Hai!"

Tenten smirked. "Who knew you had a leader side within you?" A scoff was her response. "Where am I in the pyramid anyway?"

"Right under me."

Then she asked the question all the other cheerleaders were too afraid to ask. "What happened to Ami-san?"

"She quit."

_**Flashback**_

_She glared at Ino. "Since you seem to be much better off without me, I'm leaving."_

_Ino's eyes widened, "What?"_

_"I _quit_. Following you is like following a weakling. I won't be able to show my real talent with you showing off your lowly one!" Ami exclaimed._

_"Look, just because you lost to me doesn't mean you're not good! You're the second best on the team!" Ino told her._

_"And that's a position one seat too low."_

_**End Flashback**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Temari placed the glass on the sink and headed back upstairs. But when she passed by Sakura's room, the light was still on. _What is this girl doing? _she slowly opened the door, and was met with the pink haired girl, her head in her arms, fast asleep on her desk.

Her older step sister just sighed and entered the room, she looked over Sakura's papers and couldn't help but roll her eyes. Five papers full of ideas made for her final and last one in front of the teachers. And most probably under her was the actual pages long speech itself.

_She overworks herself a bit too much. _She was about to pick her up, but Sakura's face twitched at the touch. Temari lowered her hands and just went to the bed and got a blanket and pillow. She slowly lifted her sister's head up and placed it under, then put the blanket over her. _You'll have a stiff neck tomorrow, that's for sure. _

Then she left the room and closed the door.

Emerald eyes opened.

Sakura sat up and faced the pillow, then hugged the blanket tighter to herself... and smiled. _So this is what it's like having a sister..._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Temari faced the schedule of events on the bulletin board before school began. _Tsunade-sama must have been drunk when she made this._

_I am sorry to announce this, but the scheduling of the events have been delayed. The elections were supposed to be held last week, the talent show today, and the basketball game on Friday. But due to the late given information, many events will be taken place on a particular day._

_March 17 (tomorrow): Student Council Elections (for students only)_

_March 19 (Friday): Final Speech for the electionits in front of the teachers who will give their final vote. _

_Basketball game of Konoha vs. Sound_

_Our cheer leading team, Kunoichi, will perform at the stage near the Kazekage tower at Suna for the village nationals_

_Talent Show_

_We are extremely sorry to give you such a schedule filled day, but if we were to bring the events closer, it would mean more cramming for many of you. The basketball team and cheer leading squad would have to practice more, and our electionists and participants for the talent show would have to prepare more quickly were the given activities be held on an earlier date._

_But the election requires no preparation. And we hope you all will vote for the right candidate._

_Thank you and have a nice day_

_-Tsunade_

"She must have forgotten to announce the activities on the right days earlier, now its almost the end of the school year and all the important activities are held on the second to the last week of school," Temari said.

Sasame nodded. "Since the last week will be the finals. This woman sure knows how to cram. But at least our game's still on the same day!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Tomorrow?! And the teachers' vote on Friday?!" Sakura exclaimed.

Naruto grinned. "Look on the bright side, Sakura-chan, at least it'll be over and done with soon!"

...

"Sakura-chan?"

She banged her head on the wall, "I'm doomed."

"No way, Sakura-chan! You can beat this teme, believe it!"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes at their behaviour.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"F-Friday?" Hinata stuttered.

Karashi just smiled, "There's no need to worry, Hinata-chan! I heard your performance with Naruto and I'm sure you're ready!"

"... I hope."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Friday, just a few more days to go until they're all going down."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_A/N:_**

**_So sorry for the long wait! T-T And I know this a pretty short chapter, but please forgive me! I'll have the next chapter by next week instead of month! Promise!_**

**_If you want to, please, please, please, please, please review! _**


	18. The Elections

**Chapter 18: The Elections**

_**Student Council Election Poll**_

_**Please underline the name of the candidate you wish to vote for. One underlined name per student council position. **_

_**NO ERASURES ALLOWED**_

_**P.R.O. (Public Relations Officer)**_

_Matsuri_

_Mizura_

_Akio_

_**Auditor**_

_Sumaru_

_Haruna_

_**Treasurer**_

_Aburame Shino_

_Rock Lee_

_Hozuki Suigetsu_

_Tayuya_

_**Secretary**_

_Karin_

_Sai_

_Tsuchi Kin_

_**Vice President**_

_Sabaku Gaara_

_Hyuuga Neji_

_**President**_

_Haruno Sakura_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Kakashi faced her with a lazy grin, "Name and class."

Ino smiled back, "Yamanaka Ino, class 3-A."

"You can now enter," he said, handing her a sheet of paper.

The blonde girl entered one of the many booths within the room, then closed the curtain and faced the table with a box and pen. And if you looked closely, you can see a hidden camera on the corner of the ceiling within the booth.

_**Student Council Election Poll**_

_**Please underline the name of the candidate you wish to vote for. One underlined name per student council position.**_

_**NO ERASURES ALLOWED**_

_**P.R.O. (Public Relations Officer)**_

_Matsuri_

_Mizura_

_Akio_

_**Auditor**_

_Sumaru_

_Haruna_

_**Treasurer**_

_Aburame Shino_

_Rock Lee_

_Hozuki Suigetsu_

_Tayuya_

_**Secretary**_

_Karin_

_Sai_

_Tsuchi Kin_

_**Vice President**_

_Sabaku Gaara_

_Hyuuga Neji_

_**President**_

_Haruno Sakura_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

She stopped short at the last poll, which confused her. Wasn't she supposed to underline Sasuke's name without a second thought? But before she knew it she underlined the other's name.

_**President**_

_Haruno Sakura_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hinata looked up at the camera, _They sure must be strict about this cheating thing. _She grabbed the pen and began underlining.

_**Student Council Election Poll**_

_**Please underline the name of the candidate you wish to vote for. One underlined name per student council position. **_

_**NO ERASURES ALLOWED**_

_**P.R.O. (Public Relations Officer)**_

_Matsuri_

_Mizura_

_Akio_

_**Auditor**_

_Sumaru_

_Haruna_

_**Treasurer**_

_Aburame Shino_

_Rock Lee_

_Hozuki Suigetsu_

_Tayuya_

_**Secretary**_

_Karin_

_Sai_

_Tsuchi Kin_

_**Vice President**_

_Sabaku Gaara_

_Hyuuga Neji_

_**President**_

_Haruno Sakura_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

She frowned once she found out she underlined Sakura's name without thinking. But then again, at least it was an honest vote.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura entered the booth and took a deep breath, then she began.

_**Student Council Election Poll**_

_**Please underline the name of the candidate you wish to vote for. One underlined name per student council position. **_

_**NO ERASURES ALLOWED**_

_**P.R.O. (Public Relations Officer)**_

_Matsuri_

_Mizura_

_Akio_

_**Auditor**_

_Sumaru_

_Haruna_

_**Treasurer**_

_Aburame Shino_

_Rock Lee_

_Hozuki Suigetsu_

_Tayuya_

_**Secretary**_

_Karin_

_Sai_

_Tsuchi Kin_

_**Vice President**_

_Sabaku Gaara_

_Hyuuga Neji_

_**President**_

_Haruno Sakura_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

She stopped.

Wouldn't it be obvious who she would vote for president?

She placed the pen above her name, but, without knowing, underlined her rival's.

_**President**_

_Haruno Sakura_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

Sakura just sighed, _He really does deserve it more than me. I don't know why I decided to fight him anyway._

_**'Cause then you'd have a chance to talk to him! Admit it already!**_

The pink haired girl just sighed then placed the paper in the ballot box and left, completely ignoring her inner's comment.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_**Student Council Election Poll**_

_**Please underline the name of the candidate you wish to vote for. One underlined name per student council position. **_

_**NO ERASURES ALLOWED**_

_**P.R.O. (Public Relations Officer)**_

_Matsuri_

_Mizura_

_Akio_

_**Auditor**_

_Sumaru_

_Haruna_

_**Treasurer**_

_Aburame Shino_

_Rock Lee_

_Hozuki Suigetsu_

_Tayuya_

_**Secretary**_

_Karin_

_Sai_

_Tsuchi Kin_

_**Vice President**_

_Sabaku Gaara_

_Hyuuga Neji_

_**President**_

_Haruno Sakura_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

Tenten just placed the sheet of paper in the box and left, _Even if I do hate her, she makes an amazing leader._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Temari frowned. No more ink.

She could only roll her eyes then grabbed her own pen, _This sure is a cheap school._

_**Student Council Election Poll**_

_**Please underline the name of the candidate you wish to vote for. One underlined name per student council position. **_

_**NO ERASURES ALLOWED**_

_**P.R.O. (Public Relations Officer)**_

_Matsuri_

_Mizura_

_Akio_

_**Auditor**_

_Sumaru_

_Haruna_

_**Treasurer**_

_Aburame Shino_

_Rock Lee_

_Hozuki Suigetsu_

_Tayuya_

_**Secretary**_

_Karin_

_Sai_

_Tsuchi Kin_

_**Vice President**_

_Sabaku Gaara_

_Hyuuga Neji_

_**President**_

_Haruno Sakura_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

She placed her pen on the table then left, _I guess family _is _more important._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_**Student Council Election Poll**_

_**Please underline the name of the candidate you wish to vote for. One underlined name per student council position. **_

_**NO ERASURES ALLOWED**_

_**P.R.O. (Public Relations Officer)**_

_Matsuri_

_Mizura_

_Akio_

_**Auditor**_

_Sumaru_

_Haruna_

_**Treasurer**_

_Aburame Shino_

_Rock Lee_

_Hozuki Suigetsu_

_Tayuya_

_**Secretary**_

_Karin_

_Sai_

_Tsuchi Kin_

_**Vice President**_

_Sabaku Gaara_

_Hyuuga Neji_

_**President**_

_Haruno Sakura_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

Naruto stopped.

Who's more important, a sister or a brother?

...

Naruto groaned, _Why do they have to fight _each other_?!_

"Hurry up, Naruto," he heard Anko call out, "there are still more people in line!"

_**President**_

_Haruno Sakura_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

Not like they'll know he was the one.

He looked at the bolpen, _This kinda looks like Temari's-_

"Naruto!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_**Student Council Election Poll**_

_**Please underline the name of the candidate you wish to vote for. One underlined name per student council position. **_

_**NO ERASURES ALLOWED**_

_**P.R.O. (Public Relations Officer)**_

_Matsuri_

_Mizura_

_Akio_

_**Auditor**_

_Sumaru_

_Haruna_

_**Treasurer**_

_Aburame Shino_

_Rock Lee_

_Hozuki Suigetsu_

_Tayuya_

_**Secretary**_

_Karin_

_Sai_

_Tsuchi Kin_

_**Vice President**_

_Sabaku Gaara_

_Hyuuga Neji_

_**President**_

_Haruno Sakura_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

Sasuke then left the booth.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura leaned on the wall outside of the school, the elections were still going on, so still no classes. Students just loitered around the school waiting for the bell to ring.

Someone joined her.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Who'd you vote for?" she asked, if she voted for him, did she vote for her?

"You."

She just nodded. "I voted you too."

"So either way, our votes didn't count much."

"Mmm hmm, what about vice? Those two are both good for the job."

"Sabaku."

"Same here," she grinned, "And I have a feeling a lot of people voted for Sai. The two other candidates for secretary are too irresponsible."

"Aa."

Sakura was about to say something, but stopped once she saw a blur of yellow, "Naruto?"

He appeared beside them, "H-Hey there Sakura-chan, teme!"

"Who'd you vote for president?" Sakura asked.

"Um..." he grinned, "Well I really couldn't decide so well..."

"You underlined both our names," Sasuke stated.

A nod followed by a sheepish laugh was the answer.

Sakura bonked him on the head, "Baka! Did you not notice that there was a _camera _in the booth?!"

His blue eyes widened, "C-Camera?"

"So if we so happen to get a tie, _you'll _be the one to give the final vote! It would have been better if you voted for one of us in which the whole school doesn't know, instead of the other way around!"

"B-But it's not like a tie will happen, right?"

...

"Right?!"

Right.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Kurenai faced all the girls present, "Has everyone voted already?!"

"Hai!"

She scanned the crowd, "Anyone missing?"

Ino looked through her team, "No one."

The teacher frowned, "Isn't Ami coming along?"

"She quit, Tenten's her replacement."

She raised an eyebrow, "Tenten? Well, that's good." She faced all the girls again, and spotted the brunette. "Everyone on the bus! We'll be at Suna by tomorrow night!" The girls cheered and ran into the bus.

Tenten was about to get on, when she checked her bag one last time, and then her eyes widened. "Ino!" she called out, the blonde was already midway in the bus, heading to the back seat.

"What?"

"You have the CD for our cheer?"

Ino shook her head, "The CD is with _you_!"

_Oh no._

"Don't tell me you lost it!"

"I didn't lose it!"

Ino pushed through some of the girls to get to Tenten, "So what?! You _misplaced _it?!"

"It was just in my bag after I voted!"

"Where were you after that?"

"The benches at the back of the school, but I didn't even _open _my bag-"

Ino faced the driver and Kurenai, "We need to get something, just five minutes!"

Kurenai nodded, "But hurry."

The two ran off.

"I can't believe you lost it! Do you know how long I've mixed all the songs in that track on the CD to match the cheer you gave me?!"

"Be lucky I actually gave you a cheer!" Tenten retorted. They arrived at the back of the school, and sure enough on one of the benches was a CD case. And within it was the CD for their cheer.

Ino let out an exasperated sigh and grabbed it, "I'll hold onto it from now on!" then two started running back to the bus.

If they stayed a second longer they would have seen the blur behind one of the trees.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Temari quickly turned around. No one. She frowned, _I swear I heard something... _But then she just shook her head and left the gym.

And once the footsteps ceased, a figure appeared behind the bleachers, heading towards the cart filled with the basketballs.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

One by one the strings were cut. With each hit of the instrument, it began to crumble to pieces until all ten of them lay within the closet, broken.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura hugged her books tighter, trying her best to calm down. She stayed a bit late at school, hoping to find out if they had finished counting the students' vote, but to no avail. Now the moon was already high, and she was heading to the parking lot of the school.

She quickly backed up when a flower put almost landed on her head. She looked up, she was near the school grounds, so someone might have accidentally dropped it.

She continued on her way, but then immediatly side stepped as an arrow whizzed past her. She rolled her eyes, _Must be that archery team, they do have the championship to attend once the exams are over..._

Sakura appeared in front of car, and was about to unlock it when she saw, in the mirror, a black shadow over her. She quickly turned around and ended up hitting the stranger in the gut... _hard._

It was a guy with baggy clothes and a hat covering his face. She frowned and bent down, "You 'kay?"

But he was too busy clutching his stomach to even respond. Sakura winced, _I ended up hitting someone with my weird strength. Hope he doesn't end up in the hospital. _

The stranger looked up at her with fear stricken brown eyes, "Don't hurt me!"

Sakura quickly shook her head, "I'm sorry-"

"I was ordered to do it!" he quickly explained, still clutching to his stomach. "I swear! Don't blame me!" Then he ran off.

...

**_Weirdo._**

_Yup. _Sakura just rolled her eyes and entered her car, ready to head home.

While a figure in the trees just slapped their forehead in annoyance.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_A/N:_**

**_Sorry if it was kinda short, but the next chapter is the competition for all of them! Look forward to it!_**

**_Review, and they may just end up winning ;D_**


	19. We Will Win

**Chapter 19: We Will Win**

Hinata faced the mirror and let out a small smile. She was wearing a blue and white floral skirt, white shirt, and light blue jacket. On her feet were white high heels, and on her face, some lip gloss and blush on.

_I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can-_

"Come on, Hinata-chan!" Naruto called from outside the girls' bathroom, "The contestants have to be backstage now!"

Her eyes widened and she quickly left the room.

"You sure look pretty, Hinata-chan!"

A small tint of red appeared on her cheeks. "Thank you, Naruto-kun." Even _she _gets used to Naruto's compliments. They entered the auditorium, the seats were filled with people. The talent show was not only for Konoha High School, but some pupils from Konoha Elementary School were there as well, mainly to just watch, while few participated. The two went backstage, but Naruto stopped in his tracks.

Hinata turned around and faced him, "Something wrong?"

Naruto looked around the room, "My guitar isn't here! I know I just put it beside that table!"

Her eyes widened, "We have to look for it!" The blonde nodded and searched the whole room, Hinata went to some other participants and asked if they say any trace of the guitar.

Kiba shook his head, "There was none when I came here, but the show's about to start. You should go to the music room, they have spare guitars there."

Hinata thanked him for the advice and told Naruto, who still hasn't found it yet. Then the two ran out of the auditorium and into the school building, then the music room. They were met with a group of sixth graders around a piano, listening to a friend play.

They all faced the intruders. Konohamaru was one of them, "U-Um, we just wanted to check out the high school music room that's all!"

Hinata just nodded in response while she followed Naruto, who was now in front of a large cabinet. He opened it up.

They, along with the sixth graders who saw it, gasped.

The guitars within the cabinet were broke, strings were cut, handles were torn off, bits of wood were all around in the cabinet, and, in the center, was Naruto's guitar, with the same fate as the others.

Hinata was the first to speak, "Who could have done this?!"

Naruto cursed under his breath. "We'll worry about that later, how am I supposed to play with you? The only ones in the talent show that use a guitar, are us and some other guy that won't even have a second thought if we asked to borrow it! And you can't play the piano and sing at the same time!"

"I'll play."

The two faced the voice, it was the same girl playing the piano just before.

Hanabi faced Naruto, "Just give me the chords and I'll translate it into piano notes."

He quickly grabbed a nearby paper and bolpen and started writing them down.

Hinata faced Hanabi, "Thank-"

"Thank me later, if I don't mess up," she said, grabbing the paper, and getting something from her bag. It was a music notebook, then she started translating it.

Moegi faced Hanabi, "Wow."

The Hyuuga heiress just raised her hand to signal quiet then began writing. Hinata's eyes widened as she glanced at her hand... that was intertwined with Naruto's.

He smiled that triumphant grin of his.

"We will win."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Temari faced all of her teammates in the girls' locker room.

"Look," all attention landed on their temporary leader, "I know you all don't exactly like me. But I really don't care." Their eyes widened a bit. "Just so long as we win, everything going's to be alright." She smirked, "I'm sure Tenten would be all 'We can do this!' and all that corny stuff."

There were murmurs and nods of approval.

Temari opened the door wide open, and the crowds began cheering as they saw some approaching players. And the leader said her last words of advice:

"We will win."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Tenten stretched her arms, while the others were still fixing their hair and make up. They were in Suna, getting ready for the Village Cheering Nationals. Ino walked up to her, until they were face to face.

"What?" Tenten asked.

"We better win," she said.

She rolled her eyes, "Those are some great encouraging words, Ino, really encouraging."

"I mean it," she said with a glare. "This may be the last time I can participate in a competition like this, and I don't want to lose."

Tenten just sighed. "You sure are the confident one. But don't worry, Ino." She let out another sigh and told the blonde what she wanted to hear.

"We will win."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura took a deep breath, _Inhale..._

"Exhale." She let out the breath and faced the intruder. Sasuke just shrugged. "Your face was turning blue."

"Haha, very funny," she commented. Then she glanced at her speech again and let out an exasperated sigh, "You aren't nervous... at all?"

He shook his head. "Why would I be?"

"I mean, you're up against me," she told him. He remained unfazed. "You're ruining my self esteem. And besides, we both know after this speech the teachers will vote, and their votes count a lot."

"Maybe you should learn to relax," he told her.

Sakura nodded. "You're right." Confidence finally restored, she said her last words before he went out on stage.

"We will win."

He raised an eyebrow, "We?"

She grinned in response as he began to walk towards the podium. "We."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"And now, with her beautiful voice, Hyuuga Hinata and Uzu-" but then someone whispered into Shizune's ear. The teachers were all at the election finals, so the current student council that didn't try out for a position were leading the talent show. "Hyuuga Hinata and her younger sister, Hyuuga Hanabi!"

The two girls took their spot on the stage, Hinata, microphone in hand, in the center, and Hanabi in the side, seated by the grand piano.

Hanabi faced her sister, and Hinata nodded back. She brang the microphone to her lips, _"Ohhh, oh, oh, ohh..."_

The younger Hyuuga bit her lip, trying hard to concentrate.

_"It must have been cold there in my shadow, to never have sunlight on your face."_

After all, in music, it was Hinata who was the gifted one.

_"You were content to let me shine, that's your way." _Hinata took a step forward. _"You always walked a step behind."_

_"So I was the one with all the glory, while you were the one with all the strain. A beautiful face without a name for so long, a beautiful smile to hide the pain."_

Temari ran towards their side of the court, tossing the ball into the basket. The crowds cheered. She, along with the team had to pick up the pace. They were behind by about ten points, with only a few minutes left.

The blonde gritted her teeth and passed the ball to Sasame. _There is no way I'm going to lose this game. The _only _game I might play in._

_"Did you ever know that you're my hero, and everything I would like to be?" _the singer took a step closer to the audience. _"I can fly higher than an eagle, for you are the wind beneath my wings." _The listeners began to take interest in the beautiful voice.

_"It might have appeared to go unnoticed, but I've got it all here in my heart."_

The crowds grew even louder as the squad from Konoha appeared on the stage. Tenten and Ino, of course, in the front. The two made eye contact before nodding, and then, the music started.

Tenten raised her hands up and began to do her infamous back flips, and Ino jumped forward, doing the same thing but towards the judges.

Leaving a big first impression is one of the main keys in getting the judges attention, especially if you're the last one to perform.

_"I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it. I would be nothing without you." _The crowds began clapping as the chorus was coming.

Hinata smiled and began to put more energy into her song, _"Did you ever know that you're my hero? You're everything I wish I could be. I could fly higher than eagle," _she closed her eyes, _"for you are the wind beneath my wings."_

_"Did I ever tell you you're my hero? You're everything, everything I wish I could be."_

Sakura gulped her water down in one go before walking towards the podium, speech in hand. She took a deep breath and faced the teachers. She looked down at the paper in her hand, and her heart skipped a beat.

It wasn't her speech. All over the paper in her hands were words like: forehead, stupid, priss, etc. All in large and different types of writing. She looked through the other pages, the same thing.

Someone took her speech.

"You may begin," she heard Kakashi say. She gulped and nodded.

"A position in the student council, not something everyone would particularly like." And for some very _bad _reason, she was forgetting all the hours of ideas she put onto those three sheets of paper. "Responsibility, work, and leadership. Being a senior is already tough, but even more things to handle?" The teachers were getting disinterested.

She let out a deep sigh before continuing. "Recognition. That's what everyone wants, what everyone needs." A few heads shot up at that. "We work hard for it, we do everything we can do get it. Being in an important position, everyone knows who you are. Everyone respects you. And even though you end up suffering, it's all worth it in the end, the fact that the people around you finally see you, finally see that you are worth something."

Some of the particpants actually began listening. Her speech was rather... self centered, but true and honest.

"I hate being ignored, we all hate being ignored. Because it hurts, to know that people don't care about you. I'm sure that what I'm saying doesn't exactly have to do with what I planned for the coming school year, or my positive traits and whatnot. I'm only stating my reason, _all _of our reasons." She smiled. "Because the students here with me also want that recognition. To feel important. To be the one leading, not the one to be lead."

_"Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle, for you are the wing beneath my wings," _Hinata smiled once again, putting herself in the song, being completely immersed in it, forgetting about the many eyes eyeing her with appreciation. It was just her and the music. _"'cause you are the wind beneath my wings."_

_"Oh, the wind beneath my wings." _She had the entire crowds attention, even the competition. But most importantly, Naruto's.

_"You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings."_

"Out!" the referee called out. The ball landed under the bleachers. Temari was about to run and get it, but then a purple haired girl appeared in front of her and handed over the ball.

Temari nodded, "Thanks." The purple haired teen just nodded and walked away. The blonde one frowned, _Why does the ball seem heavier?_

But then she looked up at the timer, only a few seconds left. A few passes here, a few dribbles there, and Temari threw the ball towards the basket.

It leaned towards the inside, but somehow, went away from the hoop and landed on the ground. Then the buzzer sounded, signalling the end of the game.

They had lost.

_"Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high."_

In the middle of the cheer, Ino was about to get atop the pyramid but then the entire team froze. The music was different.

Someone mixed up their cd.

There were a few mix ups there, a few repeats here, static, then complete silence. The announcer frowned, but then faced the crowds, "Give it up for the Konoha Kunoichi!"

The crowds booed and the judges just shook their heads.

_"Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings."_

Kakashi appeared on the stage and let out a grin. "Now that all teachers have voted, it is time to announce the new winners! For P.R.O, Matsuri!"

The brunette girl squealed in delight.

"Auditor, Sumaru!"

The small junior fainted.

"Treasuere, Rock Lee!"

"Yosh!" he exclaimed, eyes twinkling, a full grin plastered on his face.

"Secretary, Sai!"

He just smiled.

"Vice president. Sabaku Gaara!"

Sakura's eyes widened and she patted her step brother on the back, "Congratulations," who in turn, just shrugged.

"And for president," he glanced at the two candidates, creating a dramatic pause. "The winner just _one _point above the other."

Sakura quickly grabbed Sasuke's hand and squeezed it hard, not realizing she did it at all. _Please..._

"And your new student council president in none other than Uchiha Sasuke!"

_"Fly, fly, fly-"_

But then a wrong key, a wrong note. And because of that simple mistake, it led to many others.

The entire bridge and code, perhaps even song, was ruined. The ending created a big impact, and Hinata wasn't able to make it there. Hanabi glanced at her hands in horror.

Hinata quickly bowed, grabbed Hanabi's hand, and left the stage.

Only a few clapped while many just let out a disappointed sigh, mainly, the judges.

So much for winning.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_A/N:_**

**_They lost, you didn't actually think it'd be those winning games where everyone ends up making up, did you?_**

**_And if you want to know the song is "Wind beneath my wings" by Bette Midler._**

**_Well, you know the drill! Review, please!_**


	20. Defeat

**Chapter 20: Defeat**

She was known as the best actor. The girl that can cry when needed, and smile when necessary. Which was a good thing in cases like these.

"Congratulations, Sasuke!" she exclaimed, facing him with a smile. Sasuke was about to say something, but Kakashi already called him over.

Once he was out of hearing range looked down. "I... I lost," Sakura muttered as Sasuke walked over to the podium to give his winning speech. "I lost."

She slowly sat back down, and tried her best to remain clam. Tried her best to keep the tears from coming down.

She had _lost. _To _him_.

_This wasn't supposed to happen!_

And for once, inner remained silent.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

A few tears began to come down the small girl's face. Hinata quickly wiped them away, "It's okay, Hanabi-chan, it isn't your fault."

Hanabi raised her arm to cover her eyes, more tears coming down. "But you were doing just fine Hinata-onee-chan," the sister honorific was spoken on instinct, "You would've won if I didn't mess up."

Hinata just hugged and patted her hair. "You're not the one to blame, Hanabi-chan. Everything's fine..." She smirked and faced Hanabi. "Maybe it was just fate."

Instead of laughing, she burst into tears.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Temari looked down, her bangs covering her eyes.

A member of the team just patted her on the shoulder, "It's alright Temari-san. It's not your fault. We just lost by _one _point! That's still something!" The other members said the same things.

But she just glared at her. "But it's not the same as everything."

Sasame appeared in front of her. "Don't be such a sore loser, Temari. That's what makes you and Tenten-chan different. Whenever we lost, she gets fired up and we win the next match with scores so high it's almost hard to believe. While you, aren't like that, a hit to your pride and you're done for."

Temari scoffed. "Don't compare me to her."

The unspoken words were evident in the air.

_Because the team might've won if she was still the captain._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ino punched the nearby wall, leaving a dent. "I... I can't believe it! That did not just happen!"

The other members of the squad just sat on the chairs or leaned on the walls. Tenten appeared beside Ino, "So what?"

They all faced her.

"I'm sure you girls will win in the next competition!" Tenten exclaimed, pumping her fist into the air. "One cannot succeed without learning defeat!"

Ino glared at her. "We've already learned defeat too many times. And we might not be given the chance to succeed next year. Think about it, this was the first time our school was picked as the representative of Leaf schools for the Village Cheering Nationals in _ten _years!"

The brunette winced, _She has a point. _

"This whole squad might not be here when we get chosen again!" she exclaimed. "And did you see how we lost?! We didn't even make it to the _end_! Do you know how humiliating that is?! To know that we lost all chances of winning because of a few scratches on our CD?!"

Tenten just looked down and didn't answer.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura walked out of her house and began to walk aimlessly around, but then froze when she reached an intersection.

As well as the other four girls.

Was it just mere coincidence, or was fate really trying to bring them together?

The pink haired girl sighed, seeing the same sadness in the other girls' eyes. "We all lost, didn't we?"

Hinata just nodded, "H-Hai. And on the same day too."

A gloom silence spread before them.

Tenten began to walk to the right and was about to open the door to the ice cream shop, but then turned around and faced the four.

"Well? You sore losers coming or not?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"They say defeat is something we all need to accept," Sakura said, reading from the notebook she brang that was filled with only ideas of her speech, which she somehow forgot to say when it was supposed to be said. "Something that can make us stronger."

Temari placed a spoonful of mint green ice cream in her mouth before saying, "Or make us gain a few more pounds." Hinata giggled softly.

"And if I end up losing in this campaign, that's alright," she said, still reading, "Because I know that no matter what happens, I will accept the fact that I'm not ready."

Ino just snorted.

Sakura laughed with bitterness in her tone. "Yeah right! I'm wallowing in self pity here with the main reasons as to why I'm pitying myself in the first place!"

Tenten just patted her on the back. "You aren't the only one! How'd you screw up your speech in the first place?"

She froze.

The other four girls stopped eating and glanced up at the girl.

"Someone took my speech." Sakura said, her eyes burning with rage.

Hinata narrowed her own. "And someone broke Naruto-kun's guitar, as well as all the other spare ones."

Tenten faced Ino. "I didn't even _open _my bag when I was on the bench."

"And when I threw the ball, it was about to go in before it suddenly fell out." Temari told them.

Ino scowled. "Sabotage."

"But who?" Hinata asked.

"Some purple haired girl," Temari told them, remembering the girl who brang her the ball, "Ali or something."

Sakura and Ino scowled. "Ami?!" Sakura exclaimed. "Sure, I understand if she wrecked mine and Ino's chances of winning, but you two as well?"

Temari shook her head, now knowing why either.

But Hinata's gaze landed on the table. "Maybe she thinks if one of us gets hurt, we all will."

Ino scoffed, "We hate each other!"

Tenten just sighed and leaned back on her chair.

"Do we? Do we really hate each other?"

...

No response was given.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

It was an hour before school began the next day, and so only a few students were there, catching up on projects and assignments, or just wanting to get out of the house.

At the computer lab, Ino and Tenten were inside in front of one screen. Ino grabbed the cd case that was in her bag and grabbed the CD that was used for the cheer. She inserted it into her computer and glanced at the tracks. The original cd had only one, their cheer music.

But this one had two.

Tenten glanced at Ino, who nodded in return.

She clicked it, and the sound of that girl speaking was the only noise in the room.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura opened up her locker and looked through her things before she froze and grabbed the three sheets of paper that contained her winning speech.

And below it were sentences written in blood red ink. She raised it up and read it.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Within the gym, Temari rummaged through the box full of basketballs. Until she found the one she was looking for, the one that weighed a bit more and had the sticker which showed that it was just used in a game.

She shook it and noted that something was jingling in the ball. Until something clicked and a recorder began to play.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hinata was in the music room once again, glancing at all the broken guitars. She reached for Naruto's, and looked it over. But when she turned it, a sheet of paper fell out of it.

She grabbed it and read the letters written in red ink.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_"So, how does it feel? To lose so badly? To see how pathetic all of your attempts really were?"_

Ino clenched her fists and Tenten just let out a sigh at the blonde's action.

_"To know that all your hard work, all your stupid determination, was just a waste of time?"_

Sakura scowled as her grip on the paper tightened.

_"Must suck, being you. You see, you can't change who you really are, it's called fate."_

Hinata just sat down at the nearby chair as she began to read those lines, lines that seemed oddly familiar to her.

_"We are all born in a certain way. We can't change the fact that all of you were born stupid."_

Temari narrowed her eyes and grabbed a pair of scissors in her bag and began cutting up the ball. Her eyes widened as she saw the magnet within it.

_"You were destined to be nobodies. To be someone useless and of no importance at all. But you were all too naive to realize that and actually thought that you could try and change your destiny. So I decided to put you in your place._

_"Because in the end, whether you all like it or not, you're all failures."_

Then the voice was no more and the words had run out.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"I am going to _kill _her!" Ino said under her breath as she and Tenten were heading to the classroom, ready for first period.

Tenten just put her hands to the back of her head. "Then that'll make you just like her."

"Fight fire with fire," the blonde told her. "That's how _everyone _wins."

But the brunette just stopped walking when Ino entered the room. She just let out a disappointed sigh, _Things like this never, ever end well._

Hinata looked up with wide eyes as she nearly bumped into Tenten. But then the two made eye contact. "You saw the message too?"

Tenten just nodded, "Yup. It's weird, really. I've never talked to that girl in my whole life, then suddenly she ends up wrecking it!"

"I know." The two turned around. Temari just shrugged, "I didn't even know her name." Then the three entered the classroom, and saw Sakura and Ino whispering to each other. "But both of them do."

Hinata just sighed. "You know what they say."

Tenten merely rolled her eyes, "What? One for all and all for one?"

"Exactly."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_A/N:_**

**_Sorry for the delay, it's just that you know how exams are, right? But expect me to bring the next chapters soon, okay? I hope I don't end up getting a writer's block._**

**_Review, _please_._**


End file.
